Nuestro amor
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Shane el hermano gemelo de James, sufre un accidente. Freddie llama a "la cara" de Big Time Rush para que visite a su hermano ¿Que pasara en la visita de los BTR a Seattle?
1. Pobre Shane

_**Hola**_

Bueno los lectores de BTR ya me conocen, los de iCarly no sabían de mi existencia (al menos de que les guste el fandom de BTR, sabrán algo de mí, sino pues ya me conocen XD)

Una presentación corta, soy chico, me llamo David y tengo 16 años este es mi primer crossover.

Una aclaración con respecto a las edades. Se supone que los chicos de iCarly en el capítulo "Yo lo vi primero" tienen 14 años, pero quise cambiarlas por 16 años, porque es la misma edad que tienen los chicos de BTR en la primera temporada y ellos están ubicados en el lapso que existe entre el último capítulo de la primera temporada "Concierto en grande" y el inicio de la segunda temporada.

Ni Big Time Rush, ni iCarly me pertenecen ambos son pertenecientes a nickelodeon y a sus respectivos dueños Dan Schneider y Scott Fellows.

Lo único que me pertenece es la idea algo enferma (pero bien que me gusta escribirlas XD) de utilizarlos en esta historia.

Por cierto, esto será Slash, ya saben parejas ChicoxChico así es que están advertidos.

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Pobre Shane.**_

* * *

**_En una habitación de hospital, en Seattle._**

Un joven chico de 16 años llamado Shane estaba en la cama de un hospital. La mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos. Una maquina le media sus signos vitales, comprobando que ahora estaba estable, pero que tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse.

Estaba inconsciente y tal vez duraría un buen rato en regresar a la normalidad.

Cinco personas estaban alrededor de él. Una chica morena miraba al chico hospitalizado con algo de tristeza. Enseguida se encontraba el doctor, revisando algunas de sus anotaciones medicas A su lado un chico, también castaño, de los mejores amigos de Shane. Luego se encontraba una chica rubia, que miraba al chico que le gustaba con algo de preocupación. Finalmente se encontraba el tutor y hermano mayor de la chica castaña.

Todos a excepción del doctor y de Spencer tenían 16 años.

-Pobre Shane.- Dijo Sam con algo de tristeza.

-Te vez tan… roto.- dijo Carly con preocupación.

-Estará bien.- dijo el doctor, sin dejar de revisar sus anotaciones.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estará bien?- Pregunto Freddie.

-Es difícil de decir, podrían ser tres, cuatro…- empezó el doctor mirando al chico que estaba en la camilla.

-¿Días?- dijo de repente Spencer.

-¿Semanas?- Carly parecía preocupada.

-Tal vez cinco.- concluyo el doctor, dejando la duda en el aire. Los cuatro visitantes se miraron extrañados, sin entender nada.

-Doctor David Jones a urgencias.- se pudo oír la voz en el altavoz del hospital.

-Tengo una urgencia, lo siento, no se queden mucho.- dijo el doctor y salió de la habitación.

-No hay que competir por un chico nunca jamás.- dijo Carly, con algo de pesadez en su voz dirigiéndose a su amiga rubia.

-No, jamás.- contesto Sam con ese mismo tono de pesadez.

-Genial.- dijo Freddie, mirando de nuevo a Shane.

-Bueno, en la cafetería hay tiras de pavo, yo invito.- dijo Spencer, intentando suavizar las cosas y comenzando a caminar para la salida.

-Me truenan las tripas.- dijo Sam ahora con su voz normal. Los tres chicos comenzaron a seguir a Spencer.

-Tú pero que raro.- dijo Freddie. Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Shane a solas.

De pronto Carly regreso rápidamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Shane.

La castaña dejo salir un suspiro y en su rostro se pudo dibujar una grande y ancha sonrisa.- Gane.- dijo triunfadoramente Carly y salió del cuarto de hospital.

_En la cafetería._

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa para cuatro, comiendo las tiras de pavo cómodamente. Freddie y Spencer estaban sentados en un lado mientras que Carly y Sam del otro.

-Sam, te tengo que decir algo.- dijo Carly algo seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Sam con la boca llena, masticando las tiras de pavo.

-Bese a Shane hace unos momento, después de que todos salieran de la habitación.- dijo Carly, se oía algo de culpa en su voz.

-¿BESASTE A SHANE?- Freddie se escuchó sobresaltado y todo lo dijo en un grito, algo bajo pero era un grito.

-Hey Fredducho ¿Por qué te pones tan histérico? Se supone que yo debería de estar enojada porque perdí.- dijo Sam dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Qué no les importa nada Shane?- dijo Freddie con algo de rabia.

-Es cierto chicas, ustedes son las causantes de que todo esto haya pasado y no se les ve preocupadas en lo más mínimo.- dijo Spencer en un tono serio, un tono que era muy poco usual en él. El hombre castaño puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Freddie, demostrándole su apoyo.

-Sam, ellos tienen razón. Somos unas egoístas.- dijo Carly en un tono de decepción.

-¡Pero a mí me gusta ser egoísta!- Sam logro sacarles una sonrisa a todos, excepto Freddie.- ¡Vamos Freddie! Relájate un poco.- Sam parecía algo frustrada por la actitud del joven castaño.

-Con Shane en el hospital no puedo. Creo que tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo Freddie en un tono pensativo.

-¿Conoces a su familia? Creo que nadie está enterado acerca de su accidente.- Spencer dio una opción genial.

-¡Es cierto! Shane el otro día me hablo de su hermano.- dijo Freddie feliz.

-¿Shane tiene un hermano?- Carly y Sam hablaron al unísono y estaban sorprendidas.

-Si un hermano gemelo.- dijo Freddie.

-¿GEMELO?-Ahora se les unió a las chicas, Spencer.

-Sí, está en una banda, Big Time Rush.- Freddie parecía demasiado tranquilo mientras que los otros tres estaban sorprendidos.

-James ¿Verdad?- Dijo Spencer.

-Si ¿te gusta Big Time Rush?- pregunto Freddie alzando una de sus cejas en forma acusadora para el hombre castaño.

-Sus canciones son muy pegajosas.- se intentó defender Spencer.- Además desde que vi a Shane se me hizo algo parecido a James.- termino Spencer.

-¿Tienes el número de James?- dijo Sam.

-No, pero creo que regresare a ver a Shane para preguntarle su teléfono y llamarlo.- dijo Freddie levantándose de la silla.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto la castaña.

-¿Y que vuelvas a besar a Shane?- dijo Freddie, enseguida se sonrojo y agrego.- ¿O me quieres acompañar para dejarlo peor que ahora?- el castaño hablo en un tono divertido, disminuyendo su sonrojo.

-Tienes razón, ve con cuidado.- Esta vez hablo Spencer.

-Regreso en un rato.- dijo Freddie. Y comenzó a caminar para la habitación de Shane. La cafetería estaba en el primer piso del hospital mientras que la recamara del moreno estaba en el quinto piso.

Llego hasta un pasillo y miro para el ascensor. Ahora estaba completamente vacío, de hecho las puertas estaban cerradas. Por el pasillo caminaban cientos de doctores y muchas camillas pasaban con heridos, ya que en el primer piso se encontraba la sala de urgencias, porque era más fácil atender a los afectados.

Llego al ascensor y presiono el botón para arriba. Las puertas tardaron un poco en abrirse y cuando se abrieron el chico entro rápidamente. En lo que Freddie entraba, varios doctores salieron, mientras que otros también entraron. Freddie no se lo dudo y fue el primero en presionar el siguiente piso.

De todas maneras, el ascensor abría y cerraba sus puertas en cada piso, de forma que los doctores y algunos visitantes entraban y salían.

Al fin, llego al quinto piso y camino hasta la habitación de Shane.

-Hey Freddie.- dijo Shane, ahora ya estaba despierto y a pesar de todo tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?- dijo Freddie acercándose a Shane. Tomo una silla que estaba cerca y la puso al lado de Shane.

-Creo que estoy hospitalizado.- Bromeo Shane.- Pero me siento bien después de todo.- finalizo el hospitalizado.

-Qué bueno, en realidad me tenías muy preocupado. Fue una caída muy grande.- dijo Freddie.

-Lo bueno es que sigo vivo.- Shane tenía una sonrisa de comercial en el rostro.

-Oye Shane.- Empezó Freddie algo nervioso.- ¿Quieres que llame a alguien de tu familia?- pregunto el chico castaño.

-Mi madre seguramente debe de estar en una de sus juntas. Mi padre igual… Solamente queda mi hermano James ¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Shane con una sonrisa, era increíble que a pesar de tener ese estado, no dejaba de sonreír.

-Fue la primera persona en la que pensé ¿Puedo tomar tu peraphone para hablar con James?- Pregunto Freddie.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Shane, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Freddie tomo el peraphone de Shane, busco entre los contactos a James y marco el teléfono.

-¿Ya contesto?- pregunto Shane.

-Está sonando el timbre.- dijo Freddie algo nervioso.

* * *

_**En Los Ángeles, en el hotel Palm Woods. En el departamento2J. En la sala.**_

Kendall y Logan estaban sentados en el sofá de color naranja, mirando la televisión. Carlos se estaba deslizando alegremente por el tobogán. Las mujeres de la casa no se encontraban en el lugar, ya que era una bella tarde y decidieron salir a un pequeño picnic que los chicos de Big Time Rush rechazaron, ya que acaban de llegar de su primer concierto y pronto se prepararían para la gira, pero gracias a Gustavo y Kelly, Griffin les había dado un merecido descanso de algunos meses, después de todo el embrollo que tuvieron que pasar.

James por su parte, estaba sentado en uno de los asientos que estaban frente la barra de la cocina, contemplándose en el espejo.

De pronto se escuchó el tono timbre del teléfono de "la cara" y todos lo miraron para que contestara rápidamente, pues podía ser algo importante.

El moreno miro la pantalla del teléfono y miro quien era.

-¡ES SHANE!- Dijo emocionado.

-¿Shane tu hermano gemelo?- Pregunto Logan. Todos se acercaron al moreno para tal vez escuchar lo que pasaba.

-No, es Shane el chico que salió en un episodio de iCarly… Oh es el mismo que mi hermano.- dijo James sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué esperas para contestar?- dijo Kendall y James recordó que tenía que contestar la llamada para poder hablar con su amado hermano.

Presiono el botón de aceptar la llamada y acerco el teléfono a su oreja.

-Hola.- Dijo Freddie.

-¿Shane?- Dijo James desconcertado al no reconocer la voz de su hermano.

-No, soy yo Freddie, el mejor amigo de Shane.- dijo el chico castaño.

-Ah ¿le ocurre algo malo a Shane?- dijo de repente James algo paranoico, pero en realidad no se equivocaba.

-La verdad es que si, tuvo un accidente. Está en el hospital. Ya está fuera de peligro y está estable pero quiere que lo vengas a visitar.- declaro Freddie.

-¿Se encuentran en Seattle?- Pregunto James, era demasiada información que procesar, pero él iría a visitar a su hermano.

-Sí.- dijo Freddie.

-¿Tiene algún nombre ese hospital?- Dijo James algo frustrado por la gran respuesta del chico castaño.

-Oh lo siento. Es el hospital central de Seattle, cuando llegues a la ciudad cualquier persona te puede conducir a aquí.- declaro finalmente Freddie con una sonrisa.

Shane comenzó a hablar.- Pregúntale cuando vendrá.

-Shane quiere saber para cuándo llegaras.- dijo Freddie.

-No lo sé, pero iré lo más rápido que pueda.- declaro James.

-Nos vemos luego, si necesitas algo llámale a Shane y yo te contestare.- dijo Freddie.

-¿Él no puede contestarme?- pregunto James.

-La verdad es que no. Tiene las dos piernas rotas, al igual que los brazos y algunas costillas… se cayeron nueve pisos. Según el doctor es un milagro que siga vivo, pero más aún que ya este consiente.- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa.

-¡¿SE CAYÓ NUEVE PISOS?!- Grito James. Kendall, Logan y Carlos lo miraban sin entender nada en realidad.

-Dile que le explicare todo cuando llegue.- Dijo Shane a Freddie, que paso el mensaje enseguida.

-De acuerdo ¿Seguro que está bien?- pregunto nuevamente James.

-Te lo aseguro, además yo estaré pendiente por él, en lo que llegas tú.- prometió Freddie.

-Muchas gracias Freddie, nos vemos en un rato.- dijo James.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Freddie.

James finalizo la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Carlos con curiosidad

-Shane cayó nueve pisos de un edificio. Ahora está en el hospital de Seattle.- dijo James con monotonía.

-¿y está bien?- pregunto Logan, ya que Shane y él se llevaban muy bien, al ser ambos nerds

-Un chico llamado Freddie, que es su amigo, me dijo que está bien pero quiere que vaya a visitarlo.- dijo James.

-¿Y?- pregunto Kendall.

-No sé qué hacer.- dijo el moreno alto.

-Pero es Shane.- dijo Carlos.

-Tenemos que ver si se encuentra bien.- siguió Logan.

-Es cierto ¿Te gustaría que vayamos contigo a Seattle a visitar a Shane? Tal vez y podamos conocer la ciudad.- Dijo Kendall en su tono de líder.

James miro a los chicos y luego abrió sus brazos lo más que pudo y tomo a todos los chicos para darles un abrazo, que ellos correspondieron.

-Me parece bien.- dijo primeramente James.- Gracias chicos.- finalizo haciendo el abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-No hay nada que agradecer… ¡A empacar!- dijo Kendall.

Todos se movieron rápidamente a excepción de Logan que encendió su laptop.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Kendall regresando, ya que los dos morenos ya estaban en su habitación empacando a toda marcha.

-¿Crees que los boletos se compraran solos?- dijo Logan algo divertido.

-Tienes razón ¿Quieres que te espere?- pregunto el rubio.

-Comienza a empacar, enseguida voy.- finalizo el pálido la conversación

* * *

_**Devuelta en Seattle, en el hospital.**_

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Shane a su mejor amigo cuando colgó la llamada.

-Que vendrá lo más rápido posible, tal vez en un par de horas o mañana. Y le prometí que me quedaría contigo hasta que llegara.- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Desde que estas aquí me siento mejor.- Shane hablaba en un tono seductor.

-Shanie… ya hablamos de eso. Por ahora solamente tenemos que ser amigos ¿De acuerdo?- el castaño puso la mano en la frente del moreno.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Shane algo molesto.

* * *

_**Dos horas después. En el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles**_

Los chicos estaban en el aeropuerto, los cuatro sentados en espera de su vuelo.

-¿Por qué Katie y mamá Knight no vendrán?- pregunto Carlos al notar que las chicas no estaban con ellos.

-Mamá dijo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y Katie no nos quiso acompañar.- dijo Kendall, de pronto el altavoz dijo el nombre de su vuelo.

-Es hora de irnos chicos, despídanse un tiempo de Los Ángeles.- dijo Logan poniéndose de pie y tomando sus maletas, pero Kendall se las arrebato.

-Yo te ayudo.- dijo el rubio y camino con las dos maletas en la mano, aunque ambas tenían llantas, era un poco pesado.

-Gracias.- dijo Logan y los cuatro chicos subieron al avión, dejando su amada ciudad para llegar a Seattle donde nuevas aventuras y tal vez, solamente tal vez romances los esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién hará pareja con quién? ¿Shane se recuperara pronto? ¿Freddie y Shane habían llevado algún romance o algo parecido?

Todo se ira aclarando poco a poco. Gracias por leer, y si pueden dejen sus reviews, porque son muy importantes para mí y me motivan a trabajar más rápido.

Se despide de ustedes…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	2. La llegada

_**Hola.**_

Vengo al fin con el segundo capítulo de este Crossover, no creo que sea de lo más emocionante, pero al menos esta entretenido.

Esto es para Tete93, quien fue la causante de que me gustaran los crossover de Big Time Rush y iCarly. Ella es la madre del Jeddie… yo vengo siendo el padre… ¿Cuándo tendremos a nuestro hijo Tete? XD

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La llegada.**_

* * *

Freddie y Shane seguían en el hospital. Shane porque no se podía mover y Freddie… Freddie estaba porque había prometido que se quedaría hasta que llegara James ¿O no era por eso?

-Freddie.- Llamo Shane al chico que estaba sentado en una silla de color negro, al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre Shanie?- el castaño sonó algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, solamente quiero saber si no te gusto.- Shane sonaba confundido.

-¡Claro que me gustas!-Freddie ni siquiera lo pensó, porque sus sentimientos estaban definidos.- Solamente que creo que será algo raro que las chicas se enteren que somos novios tu y yo.- El castaño se sonrojo al decir la palabra "novios"

-Pero tú sabes que provocar a las chicas solamente era por diversión. Tu eres el que me gusta en realidad.- Shane sonaba muy convincente.

-Pero… yo…- Freddie estaba en apuros.

-Está bien, no te presionare pero solamente te pido una cosa.- Ofreció el moreno.

-De acuerdo.- acepto el castaño, enseguida se arrepintió al no saber que era esa "cosa".

-Quiero que me des un beso.- Dijo el hospitalizado, antes de que el castaño preguntara algo acerca del trato.

"¿Un beso?" pensó el pequeño castaño algo nervioso. Nunca había dado un beso. Sería genial que lo diera a la persona que realmente quería o que pronto sería su novio pero ¿aún estaba listo para eso?

-Si quieres no me des el beso.-"Estúpido" se dijo Shane a sí mismo, pero en realidad no quería presionar al chico que estaba al lado de su cama.

-Gracias por comprender.- Freddie no se lo pensó dos veces, aún no estaba listo para dar su primer beso.

De pronto se escuchó el tono timbre del teléfono móvil de Shane. Freddie lo tomo enseguida y miro el registro, era James.

-Hola.- dijo Freddie al teléfono.

-Freddie ¿Dónde está el dichoso hospital?- James sonaba frustrado. Los chicos de Big Time Rush habían llegado a Seattle. Viajaban en un taxi para el hospital. James estaba al frente con el conductor, mientras que Carlos, Logan y Kendall estaban sentados en el asiento trasero.

-Mira…- Empezó Freddie, dándole la explicación a James sobre cómo llegar al hospital.

-Gracias Freddie, pronto llegaremos al hospital ¿En qué habitación esta Shane?- Quiso saber el moreno, algo preocupado por su hermano.

-Está en el quinto piso, la habitación 27.- Contesto Freddie, quien se puso de pie para verificar el número de la habitación.

-¿Crees que podremos estar con Shane varias personas a la vez?- Pregunto James, mirando a sus amigos por el retrovisor del conductor.

-¿Cuántas personas serán?- Freddie no esperaba que James llevara más personas, aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tal vez los padres de Shane venían y eso pondría feliz al moreno accidentado, ya que le subiría un poco el ánimo, al saber que sus padres si se preocupaban por él.

-Vienen los chicos, Kendall, Logan y Carlos. Viene Big Time Rush.- Explico James. Los chicos que estaban sentados en el asiento trasero rieron levemente, pues el moreno lo dijo en un tono de presentador. James les sonrió por el espejo, al darse cuenta de lo mismo.

-Creo que no habrá problema, hace rato estábamos Carly, Sam, Spencer el doctor y yo...-Comenzó Freddie, pero fue detenido por las palabras de James

-¿Eres Freddie el de iCarly?- Pregunto James sorprendido y para sorpresa de todos Logan dejo escapar un leve grito.

-¿Qué tiene que sea Freddie de iCarly?- Quiso saber Kendall, su voz se escuchaba algo enojada.

-¡Él sabe muchas cosas técnicas! Me podría ayudar a mejorar.- Dijo Logan, como si fuera lo más lógico.

-¿Entonces?- Repitió James, ya que no había escuchado la respuesta del chico castaño, debido al gritito y comentario de Logan.

-Si ¿Quién pensabas que era?- Pregunto Freddie desconcertado.

-Bueno, al decir "el mejor amigo de Shane" No pensé que estuvieran en la misma escuela. Aunque recuerdo haber visto a mi hermano en uno de sus episodios.- dijo James alegre.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho en llegar?- Pregunto Freddie.

James hablo con el conductor, le dio los datos para llegar al hospital, le pregunto cuanto tiempo tardarían en llegar, aproximadamente media hora.

-Según el conductor nos tardaremos media hora, si el trafico esta algo cruel, será un poco más. Pero por la hora creo que estará algo calmado.- Dijo James.

-Entonces, espero verte en media hora.- Dijo Freddie, finalizando la llamada al igual que James.

* * *

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Shane, sospechaba que era su hermano, pero quería estar seguro.

-Era James, al parecer estará dentro de media hora aquí. Y no solo viene él. También vienen Kendall, Carlos y Logan.-

-¡También vienen los chicos! ¡Eso es genial!- Shane sonaba muy emocionado.

-¿Son amigos de la infancia?- pregunto un curioso Freddie.

-Sí. Nos criamos juntos los cinco.- Shane miraba el techo, al parecer estaba recordando su pasado en Minnesota.

-¿Por qué en Big Time Rush no estás tú?- Pregunto de pronto Freddie.

-Porque a mí me becaron al igual que Logan, para estudiar en otra ciudad. Yo acepte y fui trasladado aquí a Seattle. Logan en cambio no acepto, prefirió quedarse en casa con todos.- Shane sonaba algo culpable.

-¿Tu y Logan se llevan muy bien?- Freddie sonaba emocionado al conocer más cosas acerca de Shane.

-Sí. Somos los mejores amigos. Seguramente a ti también te caerá muy bien. Es inteligente, algo tímido, un poco dramático, pero también es guapo.- dijo Shane dejando escapar una risa tonta al nombrar a su mejor amigo guapo.

Freddie por su parte, no tomo el comentario por el mismo lado.- ¿Te gusta Logan?- Pregunto algo tajante el castaño.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Seria como estar enamorado de James! En realidad Logan y yo parecemos más hermanos que James y yo… aunque con James me llevo bien, con Logan me llevo excelente.- dijo Shane.- ¿estas celoso?

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Por supuesto que no.- Freddie se había sonrojado.

-Iré por algo de comer.- dijo Freddie. No había comido las alitas de pavo que Spencer había ofrecido. Si no mal se equivocaba en el fondo del pasillo estaba una máquina expendedora de golosinas.

-No tardes mucho.- dijo Shane.

Freddie no contesto, solamente le dedico una sonrisa a Shane y salió de la habitación.

* * *

_**En algún taxi de Seattle.**_

-¿Por qué la paleta payaso siempre está contenta?- Le dice un chico a otro.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta su amigo.

-Porque siempre tiene el palito adentro.-

Ambos chicos y el conductor se hecharon a reír.

* * *

_**En el taxi donde estaban los BTR.**_

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunto James al conductor.

-Tal vez unos cinco minutos, tal vez un poco menos.- contesto el conductor.

-¿Estas nervioso?- Kendall pregunto a James.

-Un poco, hace tiempo que no veo a Shane, nos tenemos tantas cosas que contar… aunque creo que el que se quedara con Shane será Logan.- bromeo "la cara" de Big Time Rush.

-¿CÓMO QUE SE QUEDARA CON SHANE?- dijo Kendall en un grito.

-¿Qué te pasa Kendall? Yo hablaba de que el estaría hablando con Shane más que yo, porque ellos se comprenden mejor.- James, Carlos y sobretodo Logan estaban desconcertados y miraban al rubio, que intentaba disimular su gran sonrojo.

-Hemos llegado.- dijo el conductor deteniéndose en la entrada del hospital.

Los chicos bajaron rápidamente, sacaron sus maletas del taxi y pagaron el viaje.

Logan dejo escapar un suspiro de nostalgia.- Como me gustaría trabajar en un hospital.- el pálido sonaba un poco decepcionado.

-¿Entramos para ver a Shane?- dijo Kendall abrazando a Logan con un solo hombro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Todos asintieron. Tomaron sus amontonadas maletas y entraron hospital.

-Esto no es un hotel ¿Lo saben?- dijo una enfermera. Era algo anciana, llevaba el típico traje blanco de enfermera con el nombre del hospital y el propio grabado en él.

-Lo sabemos, pero venimos desde muy lejos para visitar a mi hermano, tuvo un grave accidente.- Dijo James, su voz sonaba un poco frustrada.

-¿También saben que no les permitiré entrar con ese montón de maletas a MI hospital?- la anciana parecía gruñona.

-¿No tiene algún lugar para que las dejemos? Nuestro amigo y su hermano.- Dijo Logan señalando a James.- Esta muy grave. Parece que cayó a través de nueve pisos. La mayoría de sus huesos están rotos y no sabemos cuánto tiempo este de esa manera.- Logan realizo unos ojos de cachorrito que había aprendido de Katie.

-¿Vienen a visitar a ese pobre chico?- La enfermera cambio de actitud.- Vengan conmigo.- La anciana mujer los condujo hasta la recepción del lugar.

-Miren aquí pueden dejar sus maletas, yo las estaré visitando mientras ustedes van con el chico. Está en el quinto piso, la habitación es la 27.- dijo la enfermera de manera amable. Los chicos posicionaron sus maletas detrás de la barra de la recepción.

-Gracias.- dijo Logan a la enfermera y ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Los chicos de Big Time Rush caminaron para el ascensor. A pesar de que en el primer piso, estaba todo muy ajetreado en los pasillos, en el ascensor reinaba la paz. Solamente viajaban los chicos de BTR en el cubículo.

Llegaron al quinto piso y salieron rápidamente. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, inspeccionando los números de las habitaciones hasta que llegaron a la numero 27.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. En la cama se podría ver lo que se suponía debía de ser Shane. El chico estaba completamente blanco… debido a los yesos y múltiples vendas que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo.

Al lado se encontraba Freddie, estaba mirando a Shane que estaba dormido. James, Carlos, Kendall y Logan entraron silenciosamente, Freddie no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos.

Primero estaba Carlos, un chico algo bajito, pero era de su altura. A diferencia de él, su piel era morena y se le veía algo más musculoso, o sea que no era un nerd.

Seguía Kendall, un chico alto. De cabello rubio y ojos verdes, en los que por un momento se quedó perdido.

Enseguida se encontraba Logan. Estaba muy pálido, al igual que Freddie. Tenían casi la misma altura, aunque el genio de Big Time Rush debería de estar un poco solamente un poco más alto.

Finalmente estaba James…. Y Freddie se quedó en un estado de Shock. Estaba alto, si Shane era alto, James debería de ser un poco más. Su piel estaba más morena que la de su hermano que poco a poco se estaba haciendo pálido y perdiendo color. Sus músculos se marcaban a través de la ropa, a diferencia de Shane que era algo debilucho, como seguramente serian Logan y Freddie.

El chico castaño tenía la boca abierta. Ninguno de los chicos se dieron cuenta, James se le acerco a Freddie y le dedico una sonrisa de comercial. El chico castaño sentía como sus piernas se comenzaban a parecer a la gelatina.

-Hola, soy James.- dijo el moreno cuando estaba enfrente del técnico de iCarly, sin dejar de sonreír y extendiendo una de sus manos para darle un saludo.

-Hola, soy Freddie.- contesto el chico, no supo cómo contesto sin nervios, pero no hizo.

-¿Lleva mucho dormido?- Pregunto James.

-Acaba de quedarse dormido…- contesto Freddie.

-¿Logie?- dijo Shane abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-¡SHANE!- grito Logan, prácticamente corriendo para la cama donde estaba el moreno hospitalizado.

-Hola Logie.- dijo Shane con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a este punto? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!- Logan parecía que estaba regañando a Shane, pero en realidad estaba muy contento de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia.

-Para serte sincero, fue por dos chicas.- Contesto Shane, esa respuesta le llamo la atención a James, ya que Shane no era un casanova.

-¿Dos chicas?- pregunto James incrédulo.

-Carly y Sam.-Freddie contesto con naturalidad.

-¿Las iCarly?- pregunto Carlos.

-¡No! Las camareras del restaurante de Seattle.- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era Sam, a su lado estaba Carly y Spencer.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Freddie.

-Nos preocupamos por ti. Ya llevabas mucho tiempo lejos. Aunque creo que has estado bien acompañado.- dijo Carly acercándose con una mirada seductora a James.

-¿No te vasta con haber dejado así a mi hermano?- James se escuchó tajante.

-Eso dolió.- dijo Carly.

-No seas malo con ella, yo fui quien tuvo el error de no fijarme cuando pedí el ascensor, pero ellas fueron las causantes de que me quisiera ir.- dijo Shane.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó de mala gana James.

-¿te gusta comer?- dijo Carlos, dirigiéndose a Sam que lo miraba incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Adoro las albóndigas! ¡Las costillas! ¡Las banderillas!- Eso fue suficiente para que Carlos y la rubia comenzaran una plática muy buena.

Logan seguía charlando con Shane. Freddie estaba al lado de Kendall, pero ambos estaban cayados. Carly se les acerco.

-¿Soy yo o aquí has un chico muy guapo?- Dijo Carly mirando a Kendall.

-Freddie creo que te están hablando.- dijo Kendall, Freddie comenzó a reír con ganas al igual que el rubio.

-Creo que los chicos de Big Time Rush me odian.- dijo Carly mirando a Spencer, ambos comenzaron una charla, mientras que Kendall y Freddie veían como platicaban Shane y Logan.

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto Freddie.

-Tenía, se llama Jo, pero decidimos darnos un tiempo.- Contesto Kendall.- ¿Y tú?- El castaño se había metido en problemas, el solo se lo había buscado.

-No, de hecho.- Freddie no sabía porque le diría a prácticamente un desconocido su mayor secreto pero aun así lo haría. Se acercó a la oreja del rubio.- Soy gay.- dijo en un susurro para que nadie más lo pudiera aceptar.

Kendall dejo escapar una sonrisa y se acercó a la oreja de Freddie.- Yo soy bisexual.- le dijo el rubio, tampoco nadie más sabia ese secreto del líder de la banda, pero por alguna razón los dos chicos se tenían confianza.

Ninguno dijo nada, se había creado un silencio entre ellos dos. No era incomodo, de hecho era de los más cómodo posible.

Ambos se concentraron en las conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Tengo algo de malo?- Preguntaba Carly, al parecer estaba un poco afligida por el doble rechazo que había recibido.

-Por supuesto que no, seguramente los chicos están un poco molestos por el estado de Shane ¿No estarías así si algo le pasara a Sam por culpa de un par de chicos?- Dijo Spencer con lógica.

-Tienes razón…- empezó Carly, pero ninguno le presto más atención.

-¿Te gusta hacer locuras?- pregunto Carlos, estaba muy emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Además de que soy la más ruda de la escuela… no es más soy la más ruda de la ciudad.- Presumía Sam.

-¿Te gusta traer siempre algo que los demás consideran extraño?- Carlos se puso su casco en un par de segundos ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?- Sam saco su calceta con mantequilla.

Freddie y Kendall dejaron de escuchar esa charla para dirigir su atención a la de Shane y Logan.

-¡Estoy muy emocionado por volver a verte!- Dijo Logan con muchos entusiasmos.

-¡Yo igual! Siempre me gusta estar contigo.- contesto Shane.

"¿Acabas de escuchar Knight? A Logan le gusta estar con Shane, seguramente no te ama" Dijo una voz en su cabeza, por alguna razón sonaba exactamente igual que Carly.

"Eso no puede ser. Ellos siempre se han llevado bien, seguramente solo es una muy buena amistad" Decía la cordura de Kendall.

"O tal vez se aman y ya tuvieron un noviazgo"

"Eso no puede ser ¡MALDITO SHANE!" Maldijo en sus pensamientos el rubio.

"¿Acabas de escuchar eso Benson?" Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Freddie, para su sorpresa era la voz de Carly, pero no se escuchaba como la Carly normal.

"Solamente se extrañaban, tenían mucho tiempo sin verse" Se defendió de una buena manera Freddie.

"Pero puede que ellos se amen" Dijo la voz de Carly.

"Si ellos se quieren, podría intentar con James… aunque creo que él me está comenzando a gustar, pero debería de tratarlo mejor" Freddie termino, con una sonrisa en los labios.

El doctor apareció en la puerta.- Siento decirles que este lugar no es para reuniones familiares.- la voz del doctor David no se escuchaba muy feliz.

-Lo sentimos mucho, ya deberíamos de irnos.- dijo Spencer.

-Nadie se puede quedar.- Dijo el doctor al ver como James se sentaba en la silla donde hace un rato estaba Freddie.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Spencer, al saber que si el paciente estaba grave, se podría quedarse con él todo el tiempo que se quisiera.

-Porque necesita descansar un poco de la gente, aquí no se puede respirar.- dijo el doctor, Carlos, Sam, Spencer y Carlos salieron rápidamente.

-Nos vemos luego Shane.- se despido Logan de su mejor amigo y se puso al lado de Kendall.

-Nos vemos amigo.- dijo Freddie, y el castaño podría jurar que Shane le había guiñado un ojo.

-Hermano, no pude hablar contigo, pero intentare venir mañana, tal vez un chico me dejara hablar contigo.- Dijo el moderno mirando a Logan que se sonrojo.

-Adiós chicos.- dijo Shane, enseguida cerró los ojos, tenía mucho sueño y no tardo en quedarse dormido.

Los chicos salieron, Kendall y Logan caminaban juntos, iban callados. James y Freddie iban detrás, también iban sin decir una palabra. Aunque ninguno de ellos hablara, se miraban de reojo sin que el otro se diera cuenta, al parecer había cierta atracción mutua.

Llegaron al primer piso, los chicos de Big Time Rush tomaron sus maleras y todos salieron juntos del hospital.

-¿Dónde se quedaran?- Pregunto Sam a Carlos.

-No lo sé, buscaremos algún hotel.- admitió el moreno bajito.

-¿Por qué no se quedan conmigo?- Dijo Freddie mirando directamente a James.

-Nosotros no queremos ser una molestia…- empezó James.

-No hay problema, en mi departamento solamente vivimos mi madre y yo. Tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes ahí caben dos personas en la sala otra y tal vez en mi cuarto una persona más. Solamente tendremos que convencer a mi madre.- dijo Freddie, pero por alguna razón sabía que su madre aceptaría.

-De acuerdo.- aceptaron los chicos de Big Time Rush, preparándose, para convencer a la madre de Freddie.

* * *

¿Qué pasa por la mente de Kendall? ¿Freddie sentirá algo por James? ¿Cuál será la respuesta de la señora Benson acerca de los chicos de BTR? ¿Carlos y Sam crearan algún desastre? ¿Por qué Carly andaba tan provocativa? ¿Qué pasara con el pobre de Spencer? ¿Les gusto el chiste del taxi?

Espero que el fic no haya estado muy mal. Lo hice a la rápida. Lo acabo de empezar y terminar en una hora n.n si hay algún error lo siento mucho y si no… ¡Que bien!

Dejen sus reviews esta cien por ciento comprobado que dejar un review te da placer, es como el chocolate te suple al sexo. Si quieren sentir placer, dejen su review.

Gracias por leer, esperen la próxima actualización.

Se despide

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	3. Big Time Rush se instala en Seattle

_**Hola**_

¡YAY! El tercer episodio de esta historia ha llegado ¡eso me pone feliz! Y el hecho de que haya sido bien aceptada aumenta esa felicidad y emoción.

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Big Time Rush se instala en Seattle.**_

* * *

-¿Cómo podemos convencer a tu madre?- Dijo James, dirigiéndose a Freddie.

Todos aún seguían fuera del hospital, solamente se habían apartado de la entrada, para evitar un accidente o ser de las personas que estorban inoportunamente.

Los chicos de Big Time Rush junto con el técnico de iCarly, estaban recargados en un pilar del hospital, intentando idear un plan para convencer a la señora Benson… pero Freddie aún no había declarado la cordura que posé su adorada madre.

James y Freddie estaban en el centro, mientras que Kendall y Logan estaban a la izquierda de James y Carlos a la derecha de Freddie. Enfrente del moreno bajito estaba la rubia de Sam. Enfrente de Freddie y James se encontraba Carly, mirando a todos con detenimientos y finalmente y enfrente de Kendall y Logan estaba Spencer.

Una brisa golpea a todos los chicos y todos se encogieron por el frío que sintieron.

-Tengo frío.- Dijo Carly mirando a Logan.

-Yo también.- Contesto el pálido y Spencer, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver la cara que hacía su pequeña hermana.

-Toma mi chaqueta.- Dijo Kendall posándola en los hombros de Logan y este se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Tú no tienes frío?-El chico genio de Big Time Rush miro a su líder con algo de culpabilidad.

-No, el hecho de criarme en Minnesota ayudo un poco…a demás esta playera que tengo es de manga larga y abrigadora… tú en cambio traes puesta una camisa muy delgada, no quiero que te enfermes.- Diciendo esto Kendall paso su brazo por el cuello de Logan, para darle un poco más de calor, Carly aparto la vista, se sentía rechazada y la verdad es que era la primera vez que le ocurría.

-Creo que hace frío.- Carly cambio su mirada ahora a Sam y Carlos que se habían unido, el que hablo fue Carlos.

-Ven, dame un abrazo y así podemos conservar un poco más el calor.- Sam estaba haciendo una jugada… pero al parecer el moreno era tan inocente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y abrazaba con algo de fuerza a su nueva amiga rubia Justo en ese momento paso una nueva brisa y ambos chicos, moreno y rubia temblaron y se aferraron a sus cuerpos… como amigos claro.

Carly también comenzó a temblar… aun le quedaba James o Freddie, seguramente alguno de ellos la abrazaría.

-¿No tienes frío?- James llevaba puesto un suéter y un abrigo, ambos delgados, pero que le protegían del frio, mientras que el genio de iCarly solamente llevaba puesta una playera de manga corta, de color azul, con rayas azules de un tono más oscuro.

-Solamente un poco.- Al hablar, Freddie se delato así mismo, en realidad se estaba muriendo de frío… pero tal vez desaparecería ese clima, normalmente en Seattle siempre estaba el sol y el calor ¿Por qué comenzaba a hacer frío?

-Ven acércate.- James se desabrocho el abrigo y Freddie lo miro incrédulo, no se pondría ese abrigo, James tendría frio.

-No me lo pondré.- Dijo Freddie rápidamente.

-¿Quién dijo que te lo prestaría?- James sonó divertido y tomo la muñeca del técnico de iCarly. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo miro con detenimiento.- Abrázame.- Declaro James… bueno, más bien le ordeno al pequeño castaño.

-¿Eh?- el genio de iCarly estaba confundido, pero sobretodo se sentía a punto de sonrojarse.

-Abrázame, no me digas que eres homofóbico.- James sonó muy exclamativo. Freddie soltó una carcajada mental, ¡Él era gay! El castaño de Seattle se había tardado mucho tiempo en aceptarlo. Principalmente porque había creído estar enamorado de Carly… pero al conocer a Shane tiempo después, se dio cuenta de que Carly solamente había sido un capricho de su mente y que en realidad deseaba estar con un chico… sentirse de alguna forma protegido y solamente un chico lo podía hacer de la forma en que quería el pequeño castaño.

-De acuerdo y no, no soy homofóbico.- Declaro Freddie y se abrazó al torso de James. El moreno alto cubrió lo mayo posible, con sus brazos y el abrigo a su nuevo amigo, que debía admitir era muy guapo…

"¡No puede ser!" Pensó Carly. "Todos están abrazados menos yo" la líder de iCarly seguía temblando y se sentía sola, al ver como todos se habían abrazado a una persona para sentir menos frío. Justo en esos momentos sintió a Spencer abrazarla y se sintió de una forma agradecida y de otra forma decepcionada. Agradecida porque su hermano siempre había estado y al parecer estaría para ella y ella para él, porque se querían de sobremanera. Decepcionada porque la verdad deseaba un novio, pero tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente buena y oportuna con los chicos, y de muchas formas se deprimía, pero tendría otras oportunidades con ellos… pero al parecer el único que si estaba apartado era Carlos, pero no le llamaba mucho la atención a la chica castaña. Por otra parte James eta algo llamativo, pero no era lo que buscaba. Logan era muy parecido a Freddie y eso no era algo que le agradara, porque en realidad no le gustaban que los chicos fueran algo debiluchos y Kendall… Kendall era perfecto para Carly. Alto, rubio, se le veía fuerte y era el líder de Big Time Rush, era digno de ser el novio de la líder de iCarly.

-¿Entonces como es tu madre?- Pregunto Logan a Freddie. Todas las miradas se dirigieron para Freddie que se sonrojo aún más, ya que todos estaban abrazados, pero no de la manera en la que estaban él y James.

-Es algo…- Freddie no sabía que decir.

-Fastidiosa.- Sam habló con su típico tono de odio hacía el técnico de iCarly, pero Carlos le envió una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Qué pasa?- La rubia sonaba preocupada.

-No está bien que hagas ese tipo de comentarios.- Carlos sonó con voz profunda, pero a la vez algo infantil.

-Tienes razón.- En ese momento, Spencer, Carly y Freddie miraron sorprendidos a Sam, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo y no salía lastimado, seguramente la rubia quería que el moreno y ella fueran muy buenos amigos.

-La verdad es que si lo es Carlos.- Admitió el castaño bajito.- Pero creo que podemos pasar este tipo de prueba, ustedes son unos chicos buenos y en serio creo que mi mamá los aceptara, porque quiere que tenga más amigos hombres…- Dijo Freddie y en seguida se sonrojo.

-¿Tu tampoco tienes muchos amigos? ¿Tienes más amigas?- El que hablo fue Logan, parecía emocionado.

-Si…- Logan dio un leve gritito.

-¡Yo estaba igual! ¡Esta que conocí a Kendall y a los chicos!-

-Y creo que le hicieron un gran favor.- Murmuro Sam, esperando que Carlos la reprimiera pero en cambio libero una risa sincera a lo que la rubia contesto con una sonrisa.

-¡Con ese ejemplo tal vez tu madre comprenda algo y nos deje vivir un tiempo ahí!- Exclamó James emocionado.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- Dijo Spencer con voz normal, pero con algo de frío.

-¿Es muy largo el camino?- pregunto Carlos.

-Si, la verdad es que tenemos que tomar algún taxi, pero creo que tendrán que ser dos en este caso.- declaro Carly, intentando separar a todos y que Kendall quedara en el mismo taxi que ella.

-No lo creo, nosotros hemos tomado un taxi, junto con mi hermana y mi madre. Además de nuestro productor y su asistente… creo que cabemos perfectamente en uno solo.- dijo Kendall.

Carlos tomo su maleta y Sam se ofreció a llevar la de James, para que Freddie no pasara algo de frío. Por otro lado Spencer tomo una maleta, que era la de Kendall y el rubio tomo la de Logan que se sonrojo de igual manera, como cuando el rubio le ayudo en el aeropuerto.

Caminaron hasta donde terminaba el hospital, que era en una gran carretera donde pasaban múltiples vehículos, de múltiples tamaños y colores. Los chicos al parecer tenían mucha suerte ya que enseguida paso un taxi vacío. El chofer salió para abrir la cajuela y meter las maletas de los chicos.

-¿Cómo iremos acomodados?- Dijo Carly con un tono pícaro mirando a Kendall.- Creo que debemos ir algunos sentados de otros.- dijo la castaña sin dejar de ver al rubio que estaba algo sorprendido, pero sobretodo emocionado, al saber que Logan se podía sentar en sus piernas.

-Tú puedes ir adelante con Spencer, en sus piernas.- dijo el rubio y en esos momentos Spencer subió al auto y por lo tanto Carly entro también, con mucha decepción.

-Entrare yo, Logan se sentara en mis piernas.- Dijo Kendall entrando al vehículo sin esperar respuesta. El pálido se adentró al auto y se sentó en las piernas del rubio con algo de nerviosismo.

-Sigo yo, Sam se sentara en mis piernas.-Dijo Carlos sentándose en la parte central del taxi y Sam se sentó en una de sus piernas, algo sonrojada… bueno parecía totalmente un tomate.

-¿Quieres que yo me siente en tus piernas?- Dijo James algo cínicamente sacándole una sonrisa a Freddie.

-Creo que será mejor que yo me siente en tus piernas, además así es más fácil que me sigas calentando… digo con tu abrigo, no calentando de otra manera…- "¡FREDDIE! Cállate en estos momentos" pensó el castaño, pero se sintió seguro cuando James solamente dejo escapar algunas risas tontas.

Desabrigo a Freddie durante un tiempo, mientras subía al auto, pero se dejó el abrigo abierto. El técnico de iCarly se sentó en las piernas del moreno alto y cerró la puerta del taxi, enseguida James le abrigo de nuevo, con su cuerpo y con su abrigo.

El chofer y Spencer cruzaron algunas palabras y el primero arranco el motor para luego comenzar a moverse, dirigiéndose para el edificio de los iCarly.

El viaje fue algo eterno para Carly, pero muy corto para las personas que iban en el asiento trasero, pues con cada movimiento del vehículo rasaban sus cuerpos con las personas que les gustaban… bueno Kendall estaba súper feliz por esto. Sam estaba en el mismo estado… pero James parecía algo indiferente y Freddie no sabía que sentir… Hace un par de horas estaba seguro de que amaba a Shane, pero desde que vio a James, comenzó a dudar y eso no era algo que le agradara en muchos sentidos, pues comenzaría con una gran guerra sin tregua en su mente y eso le ponía algo deprimido… pero al parecer Logan era del mismo tipo de personas que él, seguramente sería un gran apoyo en este tipo de problemas.

Finalmente llegaron, el chofer se estaciono justo enfrente de la entrada del edificio. Bajo para abrir la cajuela y bajar las maletas. Carly y Spencer fueron los primeros en bajar. Logan abrió su puerta y salió, seguido de Kendall. De otro lado del auto Freddie y James abrieron la puerta y como pudieron, salieron muy juntos… claro, para que Freddie no pasara mucho frío.

Sam bajo por el lado que había bajado James y Freddie y Carlos por donde habían bajado Kendall y Logan. Spencer pago la cuota por el viaje y tomo una de las maletas que estaban en la acera. Sam hizo lo mismo y Kendall la imito. El taxi, después de tener nuevamente todas las puertas cerradas, salió disparado, dejando un rastro de humo y un olor a gasolina.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos y James miraron para arriba, observando el majestuoso lugar, mucho más grande que Palm Woods.

-¿En qué piso viven?- Dijo James algo sorprendido, sonaba más bien asustado.

-En el octavo.- Contesto Carly con normalidad y acercándose por alguna razón a Kendall, aunque este no haya hablado y le tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- Kendall sonó enojado.

-¿Te molesta?- Dijo la líder de iCarly en un tono inocente.

-¡Si! Así no podré cargar bien la maleta.- Kendall ahora sonó algo comprensivo, pero no del todo.

-Lo siento.- Carly falló nuevamente.

-¿Todos viven el octavo piso?- Pregunto Logan algo intrigado y la verdad con la duda inundando su ser.

-A excepción de Sam…- Empezó Spencer.

-Pero me la vivo en casa de Carly.- Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Y vivimos en los departamentos de enfrente.- Agregó Freddie con voz calmada, mirando a James, ¡Se seguían abrazando!

-Entonces será mejor que entremos.- Sentencio Kendall, sin dejar de mirar a Carly con algo de odio… más bien la veía con algo de repugnancia.

Todos entraron de una manera algo coordinada, se encontraron con Lewbert

-¡Que hace toda esta gente aquí!- Grito el portero de una manera dramática, mirando a todos con desprecio.

-Se quedaran un tiempo a vivir aquí.- dijo Spencer en el mismo tono odio.

-¡Más gente aquí!- Lewbert seguía gritando, para luego entrar en su despacho sin decir nada.

-Gentil portero.- dijo James.

-Ah… ha tenido muchos problemas…- Empezó Carly

-No, en serio es mejor que Bitters. Al menos el solamente grita y se enoja, Bitters es un tipo abusivo, que nos deja sin piscina o busca la manera de deshacernos de nosotros.- Dijo Logan mirando a Kendall y luego a Carlos, para terminar en James, todos asintieron.

-Sera mejor que subamos.- Todos y sin excepción alguna caminaron para las escaleras. Carly por delante, seguida de Spencer que estaba librando una batalla con la maleta y sus brazos algo débiles "de tamalera" según Carly. Seguían la rubia que caminaba como si nada con la maleta y Carlos, que también se encontraba de la misma manera.

Kendall se intentaba hacerse el fuerte de alguna manera, ya que si podía con el peso de la maleta, pero quería aparentar que tenía más fuerza que esa, pero era ignorado de una forma profesional por Logan, que solamente caminaba a su lado sumido en sus pensamientos.

Seguían James y Freddie, todos ya estaban subiendo a excepción de ellos.

-Aquí se siente menos frío, puedes dejar de calentarme… digo abrazarme.- Freddie se sentía nervioso.

-De acuerdo, al menos me siento bien por haber evitado que sintieras frío y tal vez que te resfriaras.- James y Freddie se miraron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras sin decir una sola palabra más.

* * *

_**Ocho agitados y agotadores pisos.**_

-Hemos llegado.- Spencer era el que sonaba más agitado.

Estaban ya en el pasillo donde siempre se encontraban Freddie y Carly, junto con Sam, para entrar a la casa de la castaña y hacer iCarly o pasar un tiempo juntos.

-¿Cuál es tu departamento?-Pregunto James curioso mirando a Freddie.

-Es este.- El genio de Seattle señalo el 8=D.

Spencer y Sam entregaron sus maletas a los chicos.

-Nos vemos luego, nosotros estaremos en este departamento.- Declaro Sam, mirando a Carlos para luego entrar junto con Spencer y Carly al departamento de los hermanos Shay.

Los chicos escucharon que la puerta se cerró y se miraron.

-Les advierto que mi madre es algo… sobreprotectora, exageradamente higiénica, desesperante, opresiva, exigente…- y así se la paso el técnico de iCarly por al menos diez minutos más.

-De acuerdo, tu madre no es la mejor persona que digamos ¿crees que la podamos convencer?- Kendall hablo con el tono de líder que poseía.

-Espero que le gane más el deseo que yo tenga más amigos en mi vida que amigas.- Declaro Freddie con temor.

-Estamos juntos en esto, nosotros lo lograremos.- El rubio seguía hablando en ese mismo tono de líder.

-Espero que sea cierto Kendall.- admitieron todos al unisonó.

El castaño abrió la puerta lentamente. Los chicos, cada uno con maleta en mano entraron en silencio.

-Déjenlas aquí.- Indico el dueño de la casa a los posibles nuevos huéspedes.

Caminaron a pasos silenciosos, dirigidos por Freddie. La casa estaba algo oscura, ya que el nublado de afuera y el hecho de que adentro las luces no estaban encendidas causaban ese estado de luminosidad.

De pronto se encendió la luz.

-Freddie ya llegaste… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Marissa Benson apareció en medio de la habitación.

-Son unos amigos nuevos mamá.- Freddie se acercó a su madre con pasos temerosos.

-¿Y esas maletas?- "Creo que esto estará peor de lo que pensaba"

-Querían quedarse un tiempo aquí con nosotros mamá…- Freddie hablo con miedo.

-Me parece bien.-

-Pero mamá, ellos vienen desde muy lejos, espera ¿Qué?- El genio de iCarly sonaba sorprendido.

-Me parece bien que tengas compañía mientras yo estoy fuera.- Dijo la señora Benson, ninguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de que tenía unas maletas.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto el hijo de la mujer.

-Tengo que viajar por un asunto familiar a New York y la verdad será por un tiempo indefinido.- La mujer dejo escapar un suspiro.- Deseaba llevarte conmigo, pero la escuela no me lo permitiría, busque algún pariente que te cuidara… pero todos estaremos haya, me quedaba Spencer… me rehusé a que te quedaras solo en el departamento… pero estos chicos se ven que son buena influencia y lo mejor es que son tus amigos.- Raro en Marissa, dejo escapar una sonrisa para los chicos de Big Time Rush.

-Hola, yo soy Kendall Knight, mucho gusto.- Dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la mujer y depositando un pequeño beso.

-Yo soy Logan Mitchell, es un placer.- El chico genio repitió las acciones de su líder.

-Carlos García.- Fue lo único que dijo el moreno bajito, porque fue lo único que le permitieron sus amigos.

-James Diamond.- El alto, deposito un beso en la mejilla de la mujer, de manera educada.

-Te pareces a Shane, un amigo de Freddie.- dijo Marissa inspeccionando a James.

-Él es mi hermano gemelo, por eso vinimos a aquí, porque se accidento.- Declaro James.

-Es una pena que le haya pasado un accidente… lamento no quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que ir a tomar mi vuelo para New York.- Marissa tomo sus maletas, le dio un beso de despedida a su hijo y una tarjeta de crédito para abastecer sus gastos por un tiempo y salió del departamento.

-Eso salió exageradamente bien.- Freddie se dejó caer en el centro del sillón, los otros chicos lo imitaron.

-Es cierto… creo que nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo ilimitado.- James le sonrió a Freddie y ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo nos organizaremos para dormir?- pregunto Logan.

-Esta la habitación de huéspedes para dos personas….-

-¡AHÍ DORMIREMOS LOGAN Y YO!- Grito el rubio de manera muy rápida.

-De acuerdo.- Freddie se asustó por el grito, pero recordó la pequeña charla del hospital.-La habitación de mi madre para una sola persona…

-¡Yo la ocupare!- Carlos fue el que hablo.

-¿Yo dónde voy?- pregunto James.

Freddie dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso.- En mi habitación, dormiremos juntos.-

* * *

¿Qué pasa con Carly? ¿Lograra estar con Kendall y robarse su amor? ¿Qué pasa con Freddie y James? ¿Qué siente Logan? ¿Por qué Sam está cambiando ante Carlos? ¿Qué pasara cuando James y Freddie duerman juntos? (No le digan a nadie, pero es la misma cama en donde dormirán)

Gracias por leer esto, dejen sus reviews para darme su opinión, cualquiera es válida en serio.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	4. Dormiremos juntos ¿En serio?

_**Hola.**_

¿Como han estado? Espero que bien.

Al fin pude actualizar, lamento si tarde mucho, pero la vida no siempre es justa xD

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Dormiremos juntos ¿En serio?**_

* * *

-¿Tienen hambre?- Fue la última pregunta que hizo Freddie antes de que terminara haciendo la cena, junto con Logan mientras los otros tres chicos miraban la televisión.

-¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libre?- Logan pregunto, mientras comenzaba buscar los ingredientes para hacer unos simples hot cakes.

-Normalmente me la pasó con las chicas.- Contesto Freddie algo indiferente.

-¿Te gusta Carly?- Pregunto de pronto el pálido.-O ¿Sam?- Ambos se miraron y pronto se dieron cuenta que la rubia no era la respuesta.

-La verdad es que Carly me gustaba… hasta que me di cuenta de que en realidad tengo otro tipo de preferencias…- Freddie decidió quedarse callado, no quería que Logan se sintiera incomodo o al menos crear algo de incomodidad en el ambiente.

-¿Otro tipo de preferencias?- El pálido ya tenía todos los ingredientes fuera, solamente faltaba comenzar a preparar la cena.

-Ya sabes… me gustan…- Logan quiso evitarle la vergüenza a su nuevo amigo, justo cuando entendió el mensaje.

-Oh, ya no te preocupes.- Fue lo único que dijo Logan, creando nuevamente ese silencio incomodo, mientras preparaban el desayuno.

-¿Y qué haces con las chicas además de iCarly?- Logan termino con el silencio incomodo, en realidad no había razón real para que existiera este.

-Pues salimos a veces a los licuados locos…- Y los chicos comenzaron a charlar y a hacer el desayuno, soltando varias risas y sonrisas en el trascurso de su tarea.

-Se ven lindos juntos ¿no es así?- Dijo Carlos a Kendall. James estaba en la esquina izquierda del sofá, mirando la televisión sin prestarles atención a sus amigos. Carlos estaba en medio y el rubio al otro extremo del sillón.

-¿Quienes?- Dijo con inocencia el rubio, no quería mirar a Freddie y Logie juntos.

-Ese chico con Logan, haría bonita pareja.- "¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIRME CARLOS?" pensó enojado el rubio y girando su cabeza rápidamente para

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo de pronto James.

-Solamente mírenlos, ambos algo nerds, pálidos, indefensos… son idénticos además de que hay que aceptarlo, ambos son atractivos.- Carlos estaba poniendo de nervios a sus dos mejores amigos que ahora no podía evitar dejar de ver a los dos chicos genios.

-¿Crees eso James?- Kendall dejo de mirar a los chicos que preparaban su cena, para mirar directamente al moreno alto, acercando sus rostros un poco, con Carlos aún en medio.

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que Carlos si tiene algo de razón.- Ahora ambos chicos altos lucían algo preocupados, pero tenían que ingeniárselas pero ¿Para qué?

-Chicos, la cena esta lista.- Dijo Freddie desde la cocina, mientras miraba a los tres chicos y luego junto con Logan llevaban los platos para el comedor, que estaba detrás del sofá. Pusieron los platos necesarios para los tres chicos primeramente, y sus bebidas, que eran unos vasos llenos de leche… tal vez terminarían ebrios.

Los tres chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a devorar la cena con rapidez. Pero en un momento dado, Kendall y James se dieron cuenta de que faltaba algo, más bien alguien y ese alguien eran dos personas.

-¿Freddie?- Dijo James levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Logie?- Dijo Kendall siguiendo a James.

Llegaron a la cocina, que no estaba a más de tres pasos y se dieron cuenta de que los chicos estaban preparando otros hot cakes, para ellos, tal vez. Pero estaban diciendo algunos comentarios graciosos entre ellos y se reían con ganas… parecían dos chicos enamorados.

-¿Por qué no terminaron la cena para que todos la comiéramos juntos?- Dijo de pronto James acercándose a los chicos con Kendall detrás.

-Para que cenaran sin remordimientos, como lo está haciendo Carlitos.- Contesto Logan, todos miraron a Carlos que estaba comiendo sin culpa alguna, como siempre su estómago era el vencedor en todo.

-Pero no debieron de hacer esto o.- Kendall hizo una pausa antes de hacer la pregunta que le estaba ardiendo en la garganta y seguramente James tenía la misma sensación.- ¿Querían estar solos?-

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que dijo Logan sorprendido por la reacción que tenía Kendall ante esto, mientras que Freddie se sonrojaba más y más, al parecer estaba creando un problema al querer tener un nuevo amigo.

-Ya saben, socializar conocerse mejor.- Dijo James, aligerando el peso que se sentía en el ambiente.

-Por supuesto, somos muy parecidos, entablamos ya una gran amistad.- Contesto Freddie, terminando de preparar los hot cakes, mientras que Logie los servía en un plato.

-Eso suena maravilloso.- Dijo Kendall y todos sin decir palabra alguna, caminaron para el comedor.

Carlitos estaba sentado en la silla que debería ocupar el padre de familia. Detrás de él se encontraba un gran mueble con la vajilla de la señora Benson… que casi nunca ocupaba, más que una taza pero ese no era el punto.

A cada lado del moreno se sentaron los genios, del lado derecho Freddie y del izquierdo Logan. Al lado del genio de iCarly se encontraba "la cara" de Big Time Rush y al lado del pálido estaba el rubio, dejando vacante la silla que estaba justo enfrente de Carlitos.

-A comer.- Dijo Carlitos, que había dejado un par de hot cakes para comérselos con sus amigos en la mesa, al parecer al final le dio algo de culpa el comer solitariamente.

-¿Las noches en Seattle son así de extrañas?- El clima en Seattle se había vuelto algo extraño. Se sentía un calor horripilante, un calor con una pesadez que te ponen nervioso. Pero también el viento soplaba con ganas, pero era un viento algo helado. La luna se veía muy grande y la noche era muy oscura.

-La verdad es que es la primera noche que veo así en mi vida.- Contesto Freddie, debería de ser algo normal, solamente era el clima.

-¿Y no tienes otras amigas o amigos además de Carly y Sam?- Pregunto Kendall esta vez.

-Shane.- Contesto rápidamente el castaño.- Y Gibby.-

-¿Gibby? Ese nombre sí que es peculiar.- Declaro James.

-Yo me llamo Fredward.- Freddie se sonrojo y el moreno alto también.

-Yo quiero decir que ese nombre se oye raro el tuyo es… hermoso.- ¿Qué está pasando con James?

-Gracias, supongo.- Dijo Freddie algo desconcertado, sonrojado e impactado de todas formas posibles,

-¿Hermoso?- Dijo Carlos, esa pregunta estaba en Freddie, pero no la hizo por vergüenza.

-¡Se oye muy bien!- Se defendió el moreno alto.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Kendall, mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared.- Creo que ya es algo tarde, a pesar de que mañana es sábado tenemos que dormir.- Sentencio el líder, parecía el padre de todos… tal vez por eso era el líder.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Freddie.- Carlitos, por haya esta la habitación de mamá, ten mucho cuidado con todo.- El moreno bajito asintió con la cabeza, camino directo para su maleta que seguía en la entrada y sin más entro a su habitación alejándose de todos.

La habitación era grande, tenía una cama individual en el centro. Muchas, muchísimas fotografías de Freddie, en todas edades. Los muebles eran los normales, un par de buros en cada extremo de la cama, con sus lámparas respectivas, un cajón con toda la ropa de Marissa Benson.

Carlos se acercó a la cama, dejo caer su maleta en el suelo y se sentó, acostándose en la cama.

-Esa chica Sam es genial.- El moreno no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír ante sus palabras.- Lo mejor será que duerma, tal vez mañana estaré más atento para descubrir si lo que pienso es cierto.- Carlitos busco su pijama en la maleta y sin pensarlo se desvistió por completo, cuando se ponía la pijama no podía evitar sentirse observado por cientos de Freddie's sonrientes y de diferentes edades, eso sería un trauma.

-Buenas noches Carlitos.- Se deseó el chico así mismo quedándose dormido al instante.

* * *

_**Afuera de la habitación.**_

-Esa es mi habitación James, por si quieres comenzar a instalarte.- Freddie miro a su amigo que negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero esperarte.-

-Kendall.- Dijo Freddie, cuando escucho las palabras del moreno alto.- Esa es la habitación de huéspedes, por si quieres instalarte de una vez.-

-¿Y Logie?

-Me quedare con Freddie a limpiar todo, vamos en unos minutos más.

-De acuerdo, me iré a la habitación sí James también lo hace.- Kendall era un vil tramposo.

-¡Hey!- Dijo James algo enojado.

-Por favor Jamie, ve a mi habitación, no nos tardaremos mucho.- Suplico Freddie.

-De acuerdo.

Y James junto con Kendall desaparecieron en las puertas de cada habitación.

-¿Jamie?- Logan miro a Freddie con una de sus cejas levantadas y un tono acusador en su voz.

-Solamente era para que me hiciera caso.- Mintió el castaño, en realidad le quería decir así a su nuevo amigo, por el cual sentía algo de atracción.

-Si claro.- Dijo Freddie con sarcasmo caminando para la mesa, donde aún estaban todos los platos, recogiéndolos, mientras que Freddie limpiaba con lentitud la mesa, eliminando las migajas que quedaron en ella.

El genio de Big Time Rush llevo los platos hasta el lavabo y abrió la llave, para comenzar con su trabajo, mientras tanto el genio de iCarly tomo un trapo, para secarlos después de que el pálido terminaba y así comenzaron con su aburrida tarea, pero gracias a que eran pocos, no se llevarían mucho tiempo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?- Dijo Freddie, cuando terminaron de lavar los trastos, la única luz que había entonces era la de la cocina.

-Por supuesto ¿De qué se trata?- A Logie le gano la curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta Shane?- Freddie ni siquiera sabía porque lo había preguntado de manera tan directa.

-¡NO!- Respondió algo sorprendido el pálido y luego soltó una leve risita.- Él era como mi hermano… lo sigue siendo pero la distancia no nos permite estar juntos.- Freddie sintió que su alma se liberaba.

-¿Te gusta James?- "¡¿Qué acabo de preguntar?! Ni siquiera me lo pensé un poco, soy un idiota" Se dijo Freddie.

-¡NO! ¿Has notado que son gemelos? Aunque con personalidades diferentes.- Puntualizo el genio.- Pero al fin gemelos.- Logan camino para la sala y Freddie le siguió, apagando la luz, todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Te gustan los gemelos?- Logan alzo una ceja, aunque Freddie no lo pudo ver, se lo imagino haciendo esa expresión.

-Bueno… yo…- El castaño estaba en un aprieto

-No me digas nada, pero al menos si tienes que tomar una decisión y si corres la suerte de que alguno de ellos dos te quiere.- Logan hizo una pausa para remarcar la importancia de lo que diría.- Toma una buena decisión, y si los dos te aman… crea una novela de tu vida.- Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Buenas noches Logan.- Freddie camino hasta su habitación y se detuvo en la puerta.

-Buenas noches Freddie.- Logan se fue a su puerta y entro sin remordimiento, Freddie le imito.

* * *

_**En la habitación de huéspedes… **_

Logan entro lentamente, la luz de la habitación estaba encendida. En el centro de la habitación estaba una cama, donde Kendall estaba recostado, sus manos cubrían sus ojos, seguramente estaba meditando algo importante. La cama era suficientemente grande para los dos. "Que suerte tienes Mitchell" se dijo el pálido para luego sonrojarse por su propio comentario.

En la habitación había varios muebles, pero al parecer estaban vacíos, ni una sola foto se encontraba en el lugar.

-¿Kendall?- Dijo Logan cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y caminando para la cama, tumbándose en seguida al lado del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Logie?- Dijo Kendall, quitándose las manos de los ojos, incorporándose de inmediato.

-Nada, solamente pensé que te habías quedado dormido.- Admitió el pálido.

-¿Creerías que me quedaría sin ti a mí lado?- "Bueno, al menos es un buen mensaje subliminal" pensó rubio.

-No lo sé, eres tan olvidadizo…- Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Sera mejor dormir, no sé qué haremos mañana a ciencia cierta… tal vez vayamos a ver a Shane.- Dijo Kendall comenzándose a desvestir, mientras que el pálido lo miraba con detenimiento, ya que el líder de la banda se andaba paseando en ropa interior buscando su pijama… no la encontró.

-Creo que dormiré así.- Declaro el rubio, mientras que Logie enrojecía por los pensamientos que tenía.

Logan busco su pijama y se la puso, era un pantalón, solamente el pantalón, por lo que se podía sentir cierta tensión sexual… pero como aún nada era correspondido, ustedes sabrán.

Los chicos se acomodaron en la cama, quitando la única sabana que había en el colchón, acomodándose cada uno en una almohada.

-¿Sabes? Creo que somos un par de locos, porque hace un montón de frío, solamente tenemos una sábana y dormimos en trapos menores.- Dijo Logan, riéndose un poco.

-¿Y porque no nos dormimos abrazados?- Kendall era inteligente.

-¿Abrazados?- Logan se sentía nervioso.

-¡Claro! Como si en Minnesota no hubiéramos dormido así o como si hace menos de tres horas no estuviéramos abrazados en las calles de Seattle.- Bueno, creo que Logan estaba perdiendo.

-Tienes razón, además somos amigos.- "Amigos" pensaron ambos con amargura, a que curioso ¿no?

-Claro Logie, somos los mejores amigos.- Kendall se recostó y Logan también, el rubio paso su brazo por el cuello de Logie mientras que el pálido paso su brazo por la cintura del líder de la banda, recostándose en su torso.

-Buenas noches Kenny.- Dijo Logan cerrando sus ojos.

-Buenas noches Logie.- El rubio deposito un beso en la frente del genio, quedándose dormidos después de unos instantes.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Freddie.**_

El dueño de la habitación, entro lentamente a ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba la luz encendida y que "la cara" de Big Time Rush estaba saliendo del baño, específicamente de la ducha y solamente con una toalla en la cintura.

-¿A esta hora te duchaste?- Pregunto Freddie, quien preferiría ducharse en la mañana del sábado.

-Sí, no me gustaría dormir sucio, además de que compartiré la cama contigo, no quiero que te llevas una mala impresión mía.

"¡¿Mala impresión?!" Sería imposible" Pensó el castaño, sonriendo bobamente.

-Te juro que no me darías mala impresión de cualquier manera en la que estuvieras conmigo.- "Creo que me estoy pasando de obvio" pensó Freddie algo sonrojado.

-Pero de todas maneras, así descansare mejor ¿No te ducharas?- Pregunto el moreno alto.

-Por supuesto.- Freddie tomo su toalla, su bata y unos boxers para entrar a ducharse.

-Dúchate bien.- Dijo James, mientras veía como entraba el castaño al baño.

El moreno comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, era grande para ser solo la habitación de Freddie, pero seguramente debería de ser cómodo… hasta la hora de acomodarlo.

James busco en su maleta unos boxers y los tiro en la cama, para comenzarse a secar y luego ponerse la ropa interior, recostándose en la cama, esperando a que saliera Freddie

Freddie no tardó mucho en ducharse, ya traía la bata puesta y sus boxers también, dormiría con esa ropa, siempre lo hacía.

Miro que James estaba recostado en la cama, con su maldita sonrisa de comercial que lo ponía nervioso y uno de sus brazos tenía la forma de un triángulo rectángulo… sirviéndole de apoyo para mirar mejor al castaño.

-¿Te dormirás con todo eso puesto?- James al parecer quería que todo fuese más… ligero de ropa y caliente en la cama.

-Pero siempre me duermo con la bata…-

-¡Vamos! ¡Somos chicos! No creo que te de vergüenza mostrar tu cuerpo.- El moreno al ver la cara que hacía Freddie se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era positiva respecto al cuerpo.

-Anda, quítate la bata.- James hizo cara de cachorro sufrido y Freddie se quitó la bata de manera automática, recostándose en su cama, en su lugar de siempre.

-¿Ya quieres dormir?-

-Por supuesto James ¿Qué otra cosa querías hacer?- El moreno se recreó una imagen algo pervertida, no era permitida para menores de dieciocho años…

-Tienes razón.- Los chicos se cobijaron y sus cuerpos se dirigieron para lugares diferentes.

-Buenas noches Freddie, gracias por recibirnos en tu casa.- James intento hablar de la manera más sincera.

-No hay problema James, buenas noches.-

Y los chicos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Es frustante saber que no avance mucho en la historia? ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo?

Espero que pasen muchas cosas intrigantes y graciosas... por cierto dejen sus reviews, porque si no una nube de color gris descansara en mis hombros y llorara por la eternidad.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Se despide...

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	5. Paquete Diamond

_**Hey!**_

He vuelto XD Aquí les dejo esta actualización, sigo sin avanzar mucho en la historia… pero quería actualizarles algo y en realidad el capítulo sería corto. Además lamento si he estado algo ausente (Yo considero que sí) Pero es que estoy socializando más XD Es mi último semestre de preparatoria o bachillerato y lo quiero disfrutar :D

Sin otra cosa que decirles…

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: "Paquete Diamond"**_

* * *

La noche en Seattle estaba tranquila. Todos dormían como es costumbre. El cielo estrellado se veía espectacular ya que estaba completamente despejado, dejando ver la hermosa luna que, por cierto, tenía un gran tamaño y luminosidad esa noche.

En el departamento 8=D todo estaba en silencio. Kendall y Logan seguían abrazados y dormidos, salvo que ahora las cobijas estaban en el suelo, esos chicos se mueven mucho… dormidos.

Carlitos seguía dormido como un oso en hibernación, pero múltiples veces en el trascurso de la noche, se despertó buscando una de sus almohadas que abrazaba, pero recordaba que ya no estaba en Los Ángeles, y se volvía a dormir, no sin antes sentirse vigilado por los cientos de Freddie's que le rodeaban, Marissa Benson sí que estaba obsesionada con su hijo, tal vez y le escribía historias alternas de su realidad en una página de fans, algo como FreddieFiction.

Y en el cuarto de Freddie… no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto. James seguía en su trozo de colchón y Freddie seguía en su trozo de colchón. Freddie dormía y James dormía. Simplemente nada había cambiado.

Poco a poco paso el tiempo, sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, estaba por amanecer, pero faltaría tiempo para que los chicos despertaran, ¡Era un sábado! Y ¡En la mañana! Nadie con sentido común se levanta temprano uno de esos días, a menos que lo obliguen, como puede ser tus padres para algún compromiso o la escuela en esos días, pero para fortuna de los chicos, ninguno de esos agentes se interpondría entre ellos y sus sueños.

El sol comenzó a alumbrar la ciudad, los chicos, seguían dormidos y cada cuarto se encontraba en la oscuridad.

En una habitación, un par de chicos abrazados despertaron lentamente.

-¿Cómo dormiste, Logie?- Fue lo primero que dijo Kendall al sentir que su amigo pálido también estaba despertado.

-Dormí con los ojos cerrados y a tu lado.- Dijo Logan, causando que el rubio dejara escapar una sonrisa, no sin antes rodar los ojos algo molesto.- Pero por cierto, eres muy cómodo.- Dijo Logan sonrojándose levemente.

-Gracias… creo.- Kendall intento acomodarse de una manera más cómoda, solamente moviéndose en el colchón, ocasionando que el genio de BTR se desconcertara un poco.

-¿Ya te quieres deshacer de mí?- Pregunto Logan, creyendo que el líder de la banda intentaba levantarse de la cama.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Kendall parecía algo ofendido y a la vez algo asustado al escuchar esas palabras.- De hecho creo que me sigo sintiendo algo cansado.-

-¿Quieres quedarte recostado aquí, conmigo?- Ofreció Logan, juntándose un poco más en el torso del rubio, haciendo que las posiciones para ambos fueran mejores y por constante que fuese más difícil intentar moverse.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo Kendall mirando el techo y ninguno dijo una palabra más.

* * *

Por otro lado, en una pequeña habitación solitaria, pero llena se encontraba un joven moreno, en el suelo.

No tardo mucho despertarse y darse cuenta que en el transcurso de la noche, había caído de la cama de Marissa. Se sintió algo tonto y a la vez un poco molesto consigo mismo, no era muy normal que se cayera en su cama de Palm Woods, pero tal vez se debía a que era una cama diferente y siendo sinceros, no era el mejor colchón del mundo.

Carlos se levantó del suelo lentamente, tomando la sábana que durante la noche le acompaño. Miro a su alrededor y la antigua sensación de sentirse observado por la misma persona en diferentes etapas de su vida y ángulos de la habitación, llego pero algo más fuerte que antes.

-Esto es demasiado tétrico.- Dijo Carlos en voz baja, y podría haber jurado que uno de los tantos Freddie había parpadeado.- Mejor me voy de aquí.- El moreno prácticamente voló para la salida, sentándose primeramente en el sillón de la sala, sintiéndose nuevamente solo.

-¿Sera buena idea ir con los chicos?- Se preguntaba el moreno, no quería arruinar nada, si es que había comenzado.

-Veré que están haciendo James y Freddie.- Se dijo el moreno y camino para la habitación del genio de iCarly. Tomo la perilla sigilosamente y la giro de una manera lenta, no quería despertar a nadie.

Y se dio cuenta que ambos chicos seguían dormidos como bebes, por lo que decidió dejarlos solos, aunque cada uno seguía en su esquina, cosa que no le agradaba mucho al moreno.

Cerro de nuevo la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes, en realidad no molestaría a Kendall y Logan, pero en serio que se sentía solitario y hacía mucho tiempo que esa sensación había desaparecido de su ser, es más, ni siquiera recordaba hasta esos momentos la sensación de soledad total.

Tal vez el moreno estaba exagerando, pero en serio se sentía de esa manera. De nuevo, el moreno se encontró frente a una puerta y una fría perilla de color dorado, poso una de sus manos alrededor y la giro lentamente, como si su vida dependiera de no despertar a nadie y conociendo a James, tal vez sí dependía solamente, un quinientos porciento de un cien por ciento.

Miro para la habitación y miro que Kendall miraba el techo, con uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, una de sus rodillas flexionada y el otro brazo rodeando a Logan, mientras que el pálido se estaba quedando dormido, aunque intentaba no hacerlo.

"Sería terrible que alguien entrara a arruinar esta escena"

-¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Carlos, haciendo que Kendall y Logan se soltaran en seguida, algo sonrojados.

-Hola Carlitos.- Dijo Kendall en su tono normal, mientras que el genio de BTR se sentía sonrojar un poco más.

-¿Por qué se dejaron de abrazar?- Pregunto el moreno con normalidad.

-¿Nos viste?- Pregunto Logan, Carlos asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde. Mientras tanto, el rubio y el pálido se comenzaron a abrazar de nuevo.

-¿Durmieron así?- Al parecer Carlos ya no se sentía tan solo.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Dormiste solo?- Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa maliciosa que el moreno correspondió con una mueca de dolor.

-No, dormí con cientos de Freddie's mirándome.-

-¿Eh?- Empezó Logan desconcertado.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-En la habitación de la señora Benson, hay cerca de miles de millones de fotografías de Freddie.- Carlos se zangoloteo un poco, con tan solo recordar el lugar.- Y te juro que eso es demasiado escalofriante.-

-¿Quieren ir a la sala a ver "Celebridades bajo el agua"?- Pregunto Kendall, soltando a Logan y sentándose en la cama, mientras que Logie, con algo de pereza imitaba al líder de la banda.

-¡Por supuesto! Tal vez y alguna celebridad nueva salga, como Tete93*- Dijo el moreno.

-Sería divertido mirar cómo está bajo el agua, mientras no se ahogue como RealLover*.-

-Entonces miremos televisión.- Sentencio Kendall, mirando a Logan que se levantaba con una velocidad exageradamente lenta, caminando detrás de Carlos que estaba entusiasmado, de la nada como siempre y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra habitación seguía reinando el silencio, dos chicos seguían dormido como troncos… aunque un tronco no duerme en realidad, pero el punto es que no se movían… aunque si empujas un tronco se mueve… pero a ellos no los empujaron… ¡ESTABAN DORMIDOS!

James estaba en su esquina, como si estuviera mirando al techo, pero como un tronco, seguía sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados. Freddie, estaba de espalda al moreno, en su rostro había una sonrisa, seguramente estaba soñando algo hermoso referente al amor, pero nada seguro.

De un momento a otro, Freddie se dio la vuelta, quedando en la misma posición que James, pero demasiado junto al moreno, ocasionando que "la cara" se despertara.

Al principio James comenzaría a gritar, normalmente era Carlos quien lo despertaba de su sueño embellecedor para ir a la piscina, pero al darse cuenta de que no estaba en Palm Woods y de que Freddie, inconscientemente, le había despertado, se sintió nuevamente tranquilo, es más, la paz llego reforzada de una manera espectacular, tal vez debido a Freddie.

James sonrío anchamente, pero luego se percató de que algo en Freddie no estaba en un lugar demasiado apropiado.

-Freddie.- Susurro el moreno en la oreja de su nuevo amigo. En lugar de eso, sintió un leve apretón.

-Freddie.- Dijo James con un tono algo más alto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Freddie, sin dejar de apretar.

-Tú mano está tocando algo.- James se sentía demasiado sonrojado para seguir hablando.

-¿Qué mano?- Dijo Freddie, alzando su mano libre, al parecer seguía demasiado dormido como para ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en su totalidad.

-La otra mano Freddie.- El joven técnico abrió los ojos lentamente.- Están tocando paquete Diamond.- En esos momentos Freddie se sonrojo en segundos y quito su mano en seguida

"¿Cómo es que llegue a esto?" se dijo Freddie, dándose la vuelta, lo último que quería en estos momentos era mirar a James.

-Gracias por soltar, sentí que pronto no la contarías.- Dijo James con una risita al final de la oración, haciendo sentir sonrojar más al genio de iCarly.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no la contaría?- Dijo Freddie, intentando tranquilizarse y dándose la vuelta, mirando a James a los ojos y demasiado cerca.

-Ya sabes, por ser el primero en tocar el "paquete Diamond" te tendría que hacer cosas que te gustarían en un principio… luego te dolería un poco, pero seguirías a mi lado.- "¿Me está proponiendo que tenga sexo con él?" Freddie se sintió aún más avergonzado.

-¿Soy el primero en tocar?- "¿Qué me acaba de preguntar?" Se dijo James, ahora también algo avergonzado "¿Qué acabo de preguntar? Pero más importante ¿Por qué me importa en realidad?"

-Al menos por mi parte, no sé si Shane haya dado sus dotes.- "¿Por qué le estoy contando esto a Freddie?" James se sentía algo caliente… por la vergüenza, claro, por vergüenza.

-¿Y qué te hice?- Freddie lo preguntaba con algo de pesar, de alguna manera ya que en realidad no recordaba nada.

-Solamente te diste la vuelta y tu mano "casualmente" quedo ahí y pues…- James se seguía sintiendo incómodo con la situación que se había tornado en esos momentos.

-Y luego ¿Qué?-

-Tú sabes.- James hizo unos pequeños gestos extraños.- Me diste algunos apretones… no sé qué estabas soñando pero si era algo parecido a lo que acaba de pasar, te juro a quien quiere que se lo estuvieses tomando, le estaba gustando.- "¿Se supone que es un cumplido?"

-Gracias… ¿Te gusta que te lo aprieten?- "¡¿QUÉ HE DICHO?!" Freddie no se podía odiar más a sí mismo en esos momentos.

-Creo que será mejor olvidarnos de este tema.- James en realidad no quería contestar que había deseado tener la mano de Freddie ahí y que en serio le había encantado.

-Tienes razón… por los ruidos los chicos ya están despiertos ¿Quieres que salgamos a ver la televisión con ellos?-

-¡Por supuesto! Tal vez esta "Celebridades bajo el agua"- Pensó el moreno.

-¡Los fines de semana son maratones!- Freddie sonó algo emocionado.- Tal vez y YunaNeko13* saldrá en el programa.-

-Tienes razón, aunque probablemente se ahogue… tal vez y HikariXrossRushLove* sí aguantara la respiración.- Opino James sensatamente.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a ver.- Los chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, intentando no pensar en aquel apretón…

* * *

_**Pequeña Aclaración.**_

*Jaja no pude evitar poner sus usernames XD

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Qué creen que pase con Kendall, Logan y su abrazo? ¿Creen que Carlos y Sam lleguen a algo más que amigos? (mejores amigos XD) ¿Qué creen que pase después de ese apretón? XD

Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews o si no… pues tendré de nuevo a una nube de color gris llorando encima de mí… y para los que me decían que "Agua gratis" ¿A quién le gustaría agua gratis en ustedes toda la eternidad? ¡Estarían empapados! Además la nube solamente llora cuando no estas feliz y ¡ESO NO ES BONITO! XD

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	6. A desayunar

_**Hey**_

Al fin actualizo, espero que le guste este nuevo capítulo :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: A desayunar.**_

* * *

-Hola chicos.- Se escuchó a Carlos saludar a James y Freddie mientras entraban en la habitación.

-Que sexy te vez Freddie.- Comento el pálido y el rubio lo miro primeramente sorprendido, para después fulminar con la mirada a su nuevo amigo, que estaba en ropa interior al igual que James.

-¿Qué hicieron haya adentro?- Carlos sonó divertido al ver la expresión de Freddie y la cara de perversión de James, todos sabían que el cuarto tenía una cama única.

-Nada.- Se apresuró a decir Freddie, que se comenzaba a sentir incomodo por su desnudez y los comentarios de los chicos.-

-Seguramente tuvieron una noche de pasión.- Comento el rubio, se escuchaba algo de molestia en Kendall, seguramente era por Logie.

-¡Hey!- James se apresuró a decir antes de que todos sacaran sus conclusiones.- Yo le pedí a Freddie que se quedara en ropa interior.- James se arrepintió al instante de haber dado ese dato.

-¿O sea que lo querías violar?- Logan sonaba divertidísimo.

-¡Pero no lo hizo!-

-Ganas no le faltaban.- Murmuro Carlos y por una vez en su vida, James no sabía que contestar a eso, porque en realidad deseaba hacerlo, tenía que aligerar las cosas de alguna forma.

-¿Nadie se ha ahogado?- Pregunto Freddie sentándose al lado de Logan, mientras que Kendall lo observaba con odio, parecía un niño berrinchudo.

-Sí, se ahogó 00NN*.- Comento Carlos.

-¿Pero que no tenía otro nombre?- Pregunto James.

-Sí, era Just Kogan,* pero seguramente sabía que se ahogaría en el programa y dejo una página de internet donde escribía historias geniales.-

-Debe de ser por eso, sabía que no la contaría.- Murmuro Logan.

-¿Solamente se ahogó ella?- Pregunto James.

-No, se ahogó también Tete93*, seguramente fue por bajita.-

Y todos se comenzaron a reír con ganas.

-Freddie.- Dijo Kendall, todos se tensaron pues por el tono que ocupaba su líder, sonaba enojado.

-¿Sí?- Freddie no notaba la tensión.

-¿Qué haces para divertirte los fines de semana?-

-Salgo con las chicas, por lo regular vamos en las mañanas a los licuados locos.- Comenzó Freddie.- Después regresamos a casa para poder descansar un rato. Y esperamos a que se haga de tarde, para poder ir a la feria que está aquí cerca.- Los chicos al escuchar la palabra feria, se emocionaron.

-¿Una feria?- Carlos estaba saltando de la emoción y Freddie le veía desconcertado.

-Sí, aunque si no quieren ir…-

-¡Claro que queremos ir! Claro, si tú vas con nosotros.- Y todos sintieron como si James estuviera haciendo un movimiento.

-Por su puesto.- Dijo Freddie, parece que no sintió que James se le acercaba más. Las acciones del moreno alto, hacían que el rubio pálido se sintiera algo aliviado.

-¿Entonces nos cambiamos para ir a desayunar a los licuados locos?- Ofreció Kendall con una sonrisa para Logan.

-¿Ya está abierto a esta hora?- Se cuestionó Freddie.

-Son cerca de las nueve de la mañana.- Dijo James mirando el reloj que estaba en la sala.

-Tenemos que hacer un poco de tiempo, una hora para que abran el lugar.- Dijo Freddie, tenía los brazos cruzados, tal vez para cubrirse un poco el cuerpo.

-¿No quieres que nos excitemos contigo?- Y todas las miradas fueron de Logan a Freddie y de Freddie a Logan.

-¿Y-y-o?- El genio de iCarly se sentía muy nervioso, ya era suficiente tener que estar con el atractivo de James, tener que compartir habitación y haberle dado un apretón hace unos momentos, para ahora sentirse observado por todos y peor aún, sentir una mirada asesina de Kendall.

-Solamente estaba bromeando.- Aclaro el pálido con una sonrisa cálida, Carlos y James también comenzaron a reír, mientras que Kendall… estaba matando a Freddie en su imaginación, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Bueno, creo que debemos cambiarnos y si quieren, podemos invitar a las chicas.- Ofreció Carlos, al parecer una chica rubia le llamaba la atención.

-¿Te gusta Sam?- Dijo James con una sonrisa de aceptación para su amigo.- Es muy atractiva y creo que se muere por tus huesitos.- Carlos solamente bajo la mirada, estaba algo sonrojado.

-Solamente es una buena amiga.- Dijo Carlos aún con la cabeza agachada.- Y seguramente yo soy lo mismo para ella.-

-Créeme que no.- Dijo Freddie seguro de sí mismo, recibiendo nuevamente todas las miradas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Kendall, ahora estaba más tranquilo.

-Bueno, Sam siempre es algo… hostil. Es la bravucona de la escuela y es mi bravucona desde hace un par de años. ¿Recuerdan cuando todos estábamos abrazados, y les intente explicar cómo era mi madre?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza.- Pues, Carlos la miro con algo de decepción, o al menos creo que eso fue lo que sintió Sam, porque cambio de parecer a lo que estaba haciendo y créeme solamente hace eso, cuando alguien le gusta y mucho.- Y Carlos tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer si sentía algo por la chica rubia, aunque tal vez necesitaría ayuda de James, para poder hacer oficial su noviazgo.

-Nos vemos aquí en menos de media hora.- Dijo James.

-¿Media hora? ¿Tanto tiempo para cambiarnos?- Dijo Freddie algo sorprendido.

-Es el chico lindo el que tarda mucho en cambiarse.- Dijo Kendall y todos se comenzaron a reír, a excepción del chico lindo.

-¡Ya verán! ¡Tardare menos que todos ustedes juntos!- Dijo el joven de una manera dramática, como ya es acostumbrado, tomo a Freddie por el brazo y se lo llevo a la habitación.

-Yo me iré a cambiar al baño, creo que no podre sentirme cómodo con tantos Freddie's viéndome y menos si ya vi que no es para nada feo.- Dijo Carlos y los tres chicos comenzaron a reír, aunque para Kendall fue una tortura de cierto modo, ya que Logan parecía estar muy de acuerdo con el moreno.

-Nosotros también nos cambiaremos.- Y dicho esto, los pálidos también desaparecieron.

* * *

_**En el baño.**_

-Tal vez si le guste a Sam.- Murmuro el chico moreno mientras se terminaba de vestir. Llevaba un vaquero color café y una camisa a cuadros, blanca y negra. Unos tenis blancos y se miraba en el espejo, algo tímido por saber si la chica sentía algo.

-Freddie ya te lo dijo, la chica ha cambiado por ti.- Dijo el moreno mirando al espejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero recuerda que siempre arruinas las relaciones.- Un suspiro paso por la habitación.- Todas las chicas quieren flores y cosas tiernas y demás.-

-Pero Sam…- Carlos recordó lo que dijo Freddie "Sam era mi bravucona"- ¡Puede que sea igual de alocada que yo! ¡Y le cueste demostrar sus sentimientos así tendré una novia divertida y que no se preocupara tanto por recibir flores y cosas bobas!- Y con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el moreno salió del baño.

* * *

_**En la habitación de huéspedes.**_

"Kendall se ve muy sexy en ropa interior…" pensaba Logan y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el rubio también le miraba el cuerpo. "Deja de mirarlo, no seas estúpido"

-¿Tengo algo?- Dijo Kendall de manera picara, tal vez esto serviría de algo.

-¿Qué?- Contesto Logan dándose la vuelta.

-No dejas de mirarme.- "Mierda" pensó Logan desesperado.

-No, solamente pensé que traerías tus boxers de Bob Esponja.- Y así se aligero la tensión del ambiente.

-¡¿QUÉ BOXERS DE BOB ESPONJA?!- Kendall le grito a Logan cosa que asusto al pálido.

-Tranquilo, vivimos en la misma habitación, me tendría que dar cuenta.- Logan observo bien a su amigo, estaba muy sonrojado.- ¿nadie sabe de esos calzoncillos?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.- No te preocupes ¿Crees que lo diría a todos? ¡Ni que fuera Carlos!- Kendall le envió una sonrisa y cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

"Pensé que los tenía bien guardados" pensó Kendall "Lo peor del caso es que si los tengo guardados en alguna…"

-¿En serio Kendall?- Logan había encontrado los boxers. "Creo que fue mala idea empacar las cosas juntas"

-Yo…yo…- "¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué digo?!"

-Es tierno, pero a la vez perturbador saber que la cara de Bob esta dibujada en el frente, está sonriendo y en el orificio esta la boca.- "Creo que tiene un buen punto, no lo había visto así"

-¡Termina de vestirte Logie! ¡Tengo hambre!- El líder se zafo del tema.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban listos. Ambos llevaban un pantalón de color negro y tenis de color blanco. Pero Kendall llevaba una camisa de color verde y Logan llevaba una playera de cuello en "V" de color blanco.

Sin decir una sola palara, ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Freddie.**_

-¿En serio les querías ganar?- Dijo Freddie. El chico listo de iCarly llevaba más de quince minutos sentado en su cama. Llevaba un pantalón de color azul y una camisa a cuadros de color rojo y azul, solamente tardo tres minutos en vestirse y dos en peinar su cabello.

Mientras tanto, James seguía en el baño, arreglando su cabello, y faltaba que se vistiera, cosa que estaba desesperando a Freddie, pero a petición del moreno se había quedado a esperarlo.

-¡Ganare!- Freddie rodo los ojos.

-James, llevamos aquí cerca de veinte minutos, todavía falta que termines de arreglar tu bobo cabello que se ve exactamente igual a pesar de que lo peinas y cepillas…- Y James salió enojado del baño, con mirada asesina.

-¡NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR BOBO A MI CABELLO! ¡ES PERFECTO!- Y regreso al baño.

Freddie estaba confundido, pero estaba seguro de otra cosa, también estaba molesto.

-Te espero afuera.-

-¡Espera!- James regreso a la habitación y tomo al chico por el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?- "Wow, es la primera vez que me comporto así con alguien que no sea Sam"

-Lo siento, creo que fui muy grosero contigo.- Dijo James arrepentido.- En serio perdón, es más dejare de cepillar mi "Bobo cabello" para cambiarme ¿de acuerdo?- El chico pálido de Seattle asintió con la cabeza.

En vestirse el moreno no tardo nada, llevaba puesto una playera de color azul marino de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla color azul y unos tenis negros.- ¿Qué te costaba hacer eso desde el principio? ¡Te vez igual de apuesto que siempre!- "Mierda, lo dije en voz alta" pensó Freddie.

-¿Soy atractivo?-

-¡No alimentare tu maldito ego!- Dijo Freddie "Creo que fue algo rudo, pero no tengo otra cosa para cambiar de tema"

-Tu si eres atractivo.- Dijo el moreno, el pálido no contesto nada, solamente comenzó a caminar para la puertaseguido de James.

* * *

_**En la sala, todos juntos.**_

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Pregunto Kendall.

-Por supuesto.- Contesto Freddie, todos comenzaron a salir, Logan, Kendall y James ya estaban a fuera, golpeando la puerta del departamento de Carly.

-¿A qué se debieron esos gritos?- Pregunto Carlos, mientras veía como el genio de iCarly tomaba las llaves de la barra de la cocina.

-Le dije a James que su cabello era bobo.- El chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y no te mato?- Dijo Carlos asustado.

-No, de hecho se disculpó.- El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Sabes? Creo que James está cambiando por ti.- Y Freddie se sintió como en la conversación de la mañana, por Sam.

-¿En serio?- Dijo temeroso.

-Nunca había soportado que alguien insultara su cabello.- El genio se sintió algo avergonzado.- Lo que más me sorprende es la disculpa, tal vez y está enamorado.-

-No creo.- Dijo Freddie y ambos salieron del departamento.

-¿Ya llamaron a la puerta?- Pregunto Carlos.

-No, esperábamos que Freddie lo hiciera.- El técnico de iCarly rodo los ojos y se acercó a la puerta y abrió sin necesidad de llamar.

-¿Ven? Eso era más fácil- Dijo James.

Todos entraron lentamente sin hacer ruido, no había nadie en la primer planta, seguramente seguían dormidos.

-¿Spen?- Grito Freddie.- ¿Carly?

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo un hombre saliendo de su habitación, arrastrando los pies, seguramente por su personalidad infantil, estaba molesto porque lo despertaron.

-¿Y Carly?- Pregunto Kendall de inmediato, cosa que le molesto a Logan.

-Está en su habitación, también esta Sam con ella.- Dijo Spencer antes de que lo preguntaran.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Dijo James.

-Por supuesto.- Y Spencer regreso a su habitación, mientras los chicos subían para la habitación de Carly.

-¿No creen que se molesten por invitarlas?- Dijo Logan, al parecer algo le dictaba que no quería que Kendall se acercara a Carly.

-Seguramente no, además será divertido ir todos juntos ¿No crees?- Dijo el rubio y al pálido se le olvido todo.

-Tienes razón, será divertido.-

Los chicos siguieron subiendo, hasta que Freddie les indico donde era el cuarto de la joven castaña.

-¿Creen que Sam este dormida?- Dijo Carlos y todos lo miraron, divertidos.

-¿Qué?- Dijo el moreno sin entender.

-En serio te gusta mucho ¿Verdad?- Dijo James.

-La verdad, sí. Me muero por ella.- Al fin, el pequeño moreno admitió del todo sus sentimientos para la chica, solamente llevaba un día de conocerla, pero en el transcurso de un noviazgo seguramente se podrían conocer.

-Te ayudaremos a que este contigo.- James apoyaba a su amigo.- ¿Y si le preparas alguna sorpresa, en la feria?- Sugirió el moreno alto.

-Sería una buena idea. Me ayudaras ¿Verdad, James?- Carlos estaba inseguro.

-¡Por supuesto amigo! Puede que sea tu primera novia.-

-No lo divulgues.- Carlos ahora estaba algo molesto.- Seguramente Freddie se estará burlando por las múltiples novias que ha tenido y tiene ahora.-

Y Freddie soltó una carcajada.- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que un nerd tendría más novias que tú?-

-¡FREDDIE DEJA DE ESTAR!- Sam salió de la habitación de Carly y miro a Carlos.- Hola.- Dijo la chica, estaba emocionada de verlo.

-Hola Sam.- Y Carlos se acercó a la chica, la abrazo con suavidad, mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-¿Y Carly?-Pregunto Kendall "¿Por qué tanta maldita importancia con Carly?" pensó el genio de Big Time Rush con enojo.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo la castaña, aún estaba en pijama.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Las queríamos invitar a los licuados locos, no es nada especial, pero no sabíamos que hacer.- Dijo Kendall, mirando directamente a Carly.

-Y después tal vez ir a una feria que nos mencionó Freddie.- Dijo Carlos a Sam, pero todos escucharon con claridad, estaban en uno de los pequeños pasillos todos ellos juntos, era increíble que no se golpearan con cada movimiento que hacían.

-¡Claro!- Contesto Sam.- Solamente nos cambiaremos.- Sam le dedico una sonrisa a Carlos.- ¿Te gustan las chicas muy femeninas con faldas y demás?- Dijo algo temerosa.

-Te vez mejor con un pantalón, además quiero que subamos a los juegos de la feria más tarde, nosotros dos.- Y Sam se sonrojo nuevamente, al parecer el moreno no necesitaría mucha ayuda de James.

-En un rato bajamos.- Y las chicas se encerraron en la habitación de Carly, mientras los chicos bajaron a la sala.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Carly.**_

-¡Escuchaste eso Carly!- Sam se estaba muriendo de la emoción.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Contesto Carly, también estaba emocionada por su amiga.- ¡Sera magnifico!-

-¡Lo sé! No puedo esperar a estar con él todos los días del resto de mi vida.- Carly miro a la rubia de una manera analítica.

-Tranquila, confórmate por ahora estar un día con él.- Carly borro la sonrisa de su amiga.- no quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero recuerda que Carlos vive en Los Ángeles y se la pasa de gira en una banda, pero si te hace su novia, tal vez y te lleve.- Y nuevamente las dos chicas estaban gritando emocionadas.

* * *

_**En la sala.**_

-¿Quién invito a alguna de las chicas a salir?- Spencer salió de su cuarto con cara de dormido.

-Saldremos todos.- Dijo James.- Pero Carlos quiere algo con Sam.-

-¿Te gustan las chicas fuertes?- Dijo Spencer.

-Ella simplemente es perfecta.- Contesto Carlos con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-¿Se irán a desayunar?- Spencer sonaba triste.

Freddie dio un suspiro.- ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijo Spencer anunciando victoria, todos dejaron escapar una risitas. Se supone que Spencer es el más anciano de los presentes, pero es el más infantil, son ironías de la vida.

De pronto un sonido se escuchó en las escaleras, las chicas estaban bajando.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Dijo Sam, mientras que Carlos la miraba con ternura.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo Kendall, que no dejaba de mirar a Carly, cosa que le estaba haciendo sentir un enojo inmenso a Logan.

* * *

_**En los licuados locos.**_

-¡Ha sido el mejor desayuno!- Dijo Carly, estaba sentada junto a Kendall y estaban muy juntos, Logan estaba al lado de Freddie, en seguida estaban James y Spencer, mientras que en una mesa algo más alejada estaban Sam y Carlos.

-¿Creen que Carlos se le declaro a Sam? Ambos están muy sonrientes.-

-No lo sé James, pero deberías de ser más discreto con tus miradas.- Dijo Spencer, cosa rara en él.

* * *

_**En la mesa de Carlos y Sam.**_

-Oye, Sam.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te quería preguntar algo.-

"¿Qué me va a preguntar? ¿Sera algo importante? "

-Por supuesto, lo que sea.- Contesto la chica, mientras algo desesperada bebía de su licuado, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi n-n-o?-

-¿Tu qué?- Sam no había entendido nada.

-N-o-o-v.-

-¿Intestas decir novia?- Los ojos de Sam se iluminaron, mientras el moreno asentía con la cabeza.

-¡CLARO QUE SI ME GUSTARIA SER TU NOVIA!- Grito Sam poniéndose de pie y abalanzándose sobre Carlos, para besarlo.

* * *

-Creo que ya se le declaro.- Dijo Logan divertido, mientras miraba la escena de la nueva pareja, para luego regresar su mirada a Kendall y Carly, alguien saldría herido y probablemente sería la chica famosa de internet.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones.**_

_***Daniela, solamente es un mensaje subliminal XD**_

_***Teté, no lo pude evitar XD**_

* * *

¿Qué seguirá con la relación de Sam y Carlos? ¿Por qué James está cambiando? ¿Por qué demonios Kendall se está acercando de más a Carly? ¿Qué pasara en la feria?

Gracias por leer, y pues ya que andan aquí dejen su review. En serio que me pone feliz leer sus comentarios y a ustedes les debe de gustar que este feliz, porque si estoy triste, tal vez en un arranque de locura a falta de reviews, elimine todas mis historias y luego me suicidare (Es en serio) XD OK NO!

Cuídense :D

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	7. La feria Parte 1

_**Hey!**_

Ya me faltaba actualizar este fic. No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer que su lectura y los reviews que han dejado. Créanlo o no (porque yo no puedo XD) este es mi mejor fic. Al menos según las estadísticas de Fanfiction, tiene un buen número de reviews y aún no se termina, los favoritos y seguidores también y el número de lectores ni se diga.

Por cierto, ya tengo una que otra idea para otros fics, con estos mismos personajes :D

Ah y actualice un Long-fic de "El manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned" llamado _Pienso en ti._

Subí un fic algo diferente a lo que están acostumbrados y en otro mundo totalmente. Es de la categoría _Cartoon _de la caricatura _Ben 10_ con pareja _Bevin _llamado "Estoy aquí"

Aviso, por si quieren darse unas vueltas por esos fics :D

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: La feria.**_

_**Parte 1**_

* * *

Logan intentó apartar su mirada de Kendall y Carly. No pudo. Sentía sus ojos como un imán en el refrigerador.

Carly estaba como siempre. Radiante, con una ancha sonrisa. Pero Kendall, se comportaba raro. Normalmente ignoraría a la castaña de una manera cruel, o tal vez con algo de educación.

Esta vez era diferente. La miraba a los ojos, le sonreía, pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Carly, por la mejilla…

Era demasiado para Logan. Tenía que hacer algo para separarlos un poco.- ¿Y la feria está muy lejos.- Freddie iba a contestar.- Carly?- Agregó el pálido.

-No.- Dijo primeramente la castaña. Su rostro era de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que hablaba con Logan. Se sentía algo ¿marginada? Por el chico listo.- Esta a unas cuadras del edificio. Aún es temprano para ir. Sera mejor prepararos para comer allá.- Dijo sonriente.

Kendall y Carly se disponían a seguir su charla.- ¿Y qué venden para comer, Carly?

La chica castaña se frustro un poco. Inhalo aire para tener calma.- Casi de lo que sea. Hay comidas para todos los gustos. Más que una feria, es un parque de diversiones.- Dijo la chica. Todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

Kendall comenzaría a hablar con Carly pero… -¿No crees que se ven lindos los chicos, Kendall?-

El rubio miro a su amigo con una sonrisa, ni siquiera parecía molesto.- Claro que se ven lindos. Sobre todo felices. Es lo que importa.- Dijo el rubio.- ¿O no Carly?

"Mierda" pensó Logan.

-Claro. Además es la primera vez que veo a Sam totalmente emocionada por un chico. Me refiero a que antes ya había enloquecido por uno que otro chico, pero Carlos es su chico ideal.-

-Y Sam es la chica ideal de Carlitos.- Dijo James con una sonrisa para su mejor amigo. Le miro de reojo, ya que le daba la espalda. Freddie a su lado también lo hacía. Logan miraba la otra mesita en su frente, igual que Kendall. Los hermanos Shay ubicados de frente, Spencer a lado del pálido y Carly del lado del rubio, obviamente.

-Estas muy feliz por Carlos ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Freddie mirando a James con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?- James miro ahora a su compañero de habitación y de un apretón.- Normalmente por su personalidad e hiperactividad arruina las citas. Pero eso parece enamorarle más a Sam.- La rubia y el moreno se besaban desde que Carlos se "declaro"

Por eso, evitaban mirarlos.- Y dime James.- Spencer apareció de repente en la conversación.- ¿Tienes novia?-

Freddie, por alguna razón se sintió avergonzado. Se sonrojo un poco.- No.- "Tienes que dar una buena impresión, para no asustar a Freddie"

-Porque ya estuvo con todo Palm Woods.- Murmuro Kendall, dándole un sorbo a su malteada. Estaba vacía.

-¿Qué dices?- Spencer se encontraba sorprendido y curioso.

-Nada.- Se apresuró a decir James, para evitar crear una mala impresión. Pero Freddie ya tenía cientos de ideas en su cabeza.

-Creo que tomare algo de aire.- El genio de iCarly se puso en pie.

-¿Quieres compañía?- Pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto!- Contesto con euforia. James se ponía de pie, cuando escucho lo siguiente.- ¿Me acompañas, Logan?- Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

James se sintió tan marginado, se sentó sin entender lo que paso. Logan no quería dejar a Kendall y Carly solos, pero Freddie le necesitaba.

Se puso de pie.- Ahora venimos.- Dijo, levantándose de su sitio. Llego a donde el genio de iCarly. Ambos salieron del pequeño local.

El cielo seguía nublado, ni una pizca de que todo mejoraría en el clima. Logan se arrepentía de no ser tan prevenido como siempre, solo traía ropa ligera. De esa ocasionarte de congelamientos en invierno.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Logan después de un rato. Miraba el cielo, pero la brisa le calaba hasta en los huesos.

-¿James ha salido con todo Palm Woods?-

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Logan.

-Ya sabes, el comentario de Kendall. Que no tenía nada serio. Que es un mujeriego.- Un sonrojo paso por el bajito.

Logan no sabía que contestar.- ¿Quieres que sea sincero?-

-Sí, por favor.-

-No ha salido con todo Palm Woods.- Freddie se sintió aliviado.- Solo con las chicas y con otras, de Minnesota, y de Los Ángeles.- El alivio desapareció.

-¿Crees que le gusto?- La pregunta salió a flote.

-No lo sé, Freddie.- Logan tenía sus claras sospechas de que James sentía algo.- Pero ten algo seguro, está cambiando un poco por ti. Intenta ocultar cosas, como que es algo mujeriego. Según escuche los gritos en tu habitación, se disculpó después de que insultaste su cabello. Tal vez y por eso hace frío.- Ambos rieron un poco.

-Gracias Logan, calmaste mis nervios.-

-Ahora, yo necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿Qué pasa, Logie?-

-¿Crees que a Carly le gusta Kendall?

-Por supuesto que sí.-

-No seas tan sincero.- Dijo Logan, un poco molesto.- ¿Y a Kendall le gustara Carly?

Freddie pensó en la respuesta. Kendall estaba coqueteando fuertemente allá adentro. Pero…- No creo, quiere causarte celos.- Fue a la deducción que llego el chico.

-¿Eh?

-Te gusta Kendall ¿No?- Freddie no tenía pensado, que le gustara Carly.

-Sí.- Logan se sintió sonrojar.- Pero creo que le gusta Carly.-

-No lo creo.- Se apresuró a decir Freddie.- Cada que estamos cerca, me mira como si me quisiera muerto.- El chico se estremeció al recordar la mirada asesina cuando Logan le dijo que se veía sexy en ropa interior.

-¿En serio crees eso?-

-Y mucho. Tranquilo, seguro y como dije antes, solo quiere causarte celos.- Logan se sintió alegre.

-¡Gracias Freddie!- Logan se abalanzó contra el chico y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Chicos…- Kendall y James los miraban sorprendidos. Luego, enfurecidos.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- James sonaba enojado. Kendall fulminaba de nuevo con la mirada al genio de iCarly.

-Nada, solo tomamos aire y platicábamos de… cosas.- Dijo Logan, seguro de sí mismo, cosa extraña en realidad.- ¿Por qué se ven tan molestos?- El pálido arqueo una ceja. Los chicos se avergonzaron un poco.

"Tiene razón, ¿Por qué me sentí tan celoso?" Se decía James "Acéptalo de una buena vez, te gusta Freddie"

"Mierda" Pensó Kendall "Ha notado mis celos. Tal vez lo confunda con algo más… eso espero"

-Solo… vamos adentro.- Dijo Kendall. Logan separo el abrazo. El rubio lo tomo por el brazo.

-¿Y Carly?- La ceja, seguía arqueada.

-Adentro.- "Al menos, sé que tiene algo de celos por Carly" se dijo el ojiverde.

Los chicos entraron. James y Freddie, ni siquiera se movieron.- ¿Entramos?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Como quieras.-

-¿Hice algo malo?- James, estaba triste.

-No.- Contesto Freddie con la misma sequedad. Entro sin siquiera mirar al chico. "Tienes que ignorarlo. Te gusta, solamente eso. Además también está todo el asunto de Shane y ¡Es su hermano! No te puedes entrometer entre dos hermanos."

James dejo escapar un suspiro. Entro también. Todo seguía exactamente igual. Pero, ahora Carlos y Sam también estaban en la mesa.

-¿Y que se siente tener una novia?- Le dijo James a Carlos, tomándole de los hombros, emocionado.

-Al ser Sam, lo mejor.- La chica, para sorpresa de todos, se sonrojo.

Freddie no se creía eso. Seguro y se quería casar con Carlos. Pero, tal vez, no duraría mucho.

-Carlos.- la rubia abrazo al chico, aun con el sonrojo.-Te quiero.

-Entonces…- Dijo Spencer, algo incómodo por la escena.- ¿Iremos a la feria después?

-¡Claro que sí!-Se apresuró a decir Kendall, mirando a Carly, con sus ojos de una manera… enamorada.

Logan, se sentía enojado, pero esbozo una sonrisa, no le daría el gusto a Kendall de verle hecho una furia.

-¿Puedo invitar a alguien?- Dijo Spencer. Todos le miraron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es una nueva novia?- Pregunto Freddie con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- El adulto miro de uno en uno a los chicos.- Miren. Me gusta estar con ustedes, pero les aseguro que: Sam y Carlos se irán juntos. Kendall, Logan y Carly, James y Freddie seguramente paseen un rato. Yo me quedare solo y aburrido…-

-Invita a alguien, no seas un llorón.- Dijo la rubia. Carlos le miro de la misma manera que en las afueras del hospital.

-Sam.- Dijo el moreno bajito, en tono de regaño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo, con un puchero en su rostro, tocando el torso de su novio. Él estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ya no sabía nada por el momento.

-Nada.- Sam sonrió con descaro.

-¿A quién invitaras?- Pregunto Logan, en un intento vano de apartar de su mente a Carly y Kendall.

-¡T-BO!- Grito Spencer, asustando a todos. El hombre de los licuados, salió a toda prisa.

-¿Qué pasa Spen?-

-¿Te gustaría ir a la feria con nosotros?

-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora?

Todos se miraron, en busca de una respuesta un poco más clara.

-¿Les parece a eso de las tres? Hoy por ser sábado, cerrare más temprano.- Todos asintieron. Nos vemos haya.- Y se fue de nuevo a la caja, donde ya tenía a un montón de clientes esperando su turno.

-Perfecto.-Dijo James.- Freddie, vámonos.-

-¿A dónde?

-A ver a Shane.-

El chico sintió una pulsada en la cabeza. "Mierda, espero que Shane no diga nada sobre…" El genio de iCarly se puso de pie.- Nos vemos en la feria

Ambos chicos caminaron para la salida. Sin decir nada.

-¿Tomaremos un…?-

-Renté un auto.- Dijo James con una sonrisa de comercial. A Freddie, le dio un vuelco el corazón, por emoción y temor. Ahora no tendría la excusa de no querer hablar por el conductor. "Mierda" Pensó de nuevo Freddie. "Shane no tiene por qué decir algo, no tenemos nada en particular. Se supone que tendríamos algo cuando se recuperara. Pero se tenía que interponer el estúpido y sensual de su hermano"

-Freddie.- Dijo James.- Sube.- El genio regreso de su pequeño trance, miro el auto. El típico auto deportivo último modelo. Donde cualquier persona se imaginaria a James, sin playera y en poses… El bajito meneo la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Subió al auto.

Era cómodo.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-No es la gran cosa, además es rentado.-

-Pero…- "La cara" se sentía triste.- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

-¿Cómo es "así"?-

-Hostil, sin sentimientos, te comportas como Lewbert.- Por unos instantes, Freddie se imaginó con el traje de portero, una gran verruga en su cara y gritándole a todo el mundo. Una descarga en su columna le regreso a la realidad.

-Lo siento.

-No quiero unas disculpas. Quiero razones.- "¿Por qué demonios no puedes ser como todos los chicos guapos? Sin cerebro y que no se preocupe tanto por las cosas"

-No lo sé.- Mintió. ¡Claro que lo sabía! James era un mujeriego. Pero ¿Eso qué significaba? Nada. En realidad, Freddie necesitaba algo de que engancharse para poder pensar.- Intentare no comportarme así.-

James no contesto nada. Estaba serio. Arranco el motor y salió.- James, espera.-

-¿Sí?

-¿En qué momento rentaste el auto?-

-Me desperté temprano.-

-¡Claro que no! Recuerda que te di un apretón y te gusto.- El ambiente, cambio por completo. Ambos sonrojados. James algo divertido, pero avergonzado. Freddie reprendiéndose una y otra vez, por mencionar el "gusto".

-Me desperté algo más temprano, llame a una agencia. Por un costo algo mayor, trajeron el auto a aquí.-

-Oh.- Fue la única respuesta. El camino hacía el hospital fue realmente corto. Seguramente porque James ya sabía por dónde ir, aunque algunas veces pregunto a Freddie qué camino tomar.

James se estaciono con rapidez en el estacionamiento del hospital. Casi no estaba nadie. Pocos autos ocupaban lugar. Seguramente era un día tranquilo, hasta para estar en el hospital, pensó Freddie.

Salieron del auto sin decir nada. Entraron y el moreno hizo lo necesario en la recepción para poder entrar. Caminaron al ascensor. El genio presiono el botón con el número cinco.

Llegaron rápidamente. Caminaron, de nuevo en silencio a la habitación veintisiete. Algunas enfermeras caminaban por el pasillo. Freddie miraba de reojo a James. Las enfermeras eran atractivas, no para el genio, pero al menos sabía detectarlas. James ni siquiera las miro un poco.

El moreno golpeo la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién es?- Se escuchó desde dentro.

-Tú hermano, James y Freddie.-

-Pasen chicos.- El alto abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su acompañante de manera educada. Cerraron la puerta.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Shane, el chico que la noche anterior estaba totalmente enyesado, se encontraba sentado como si nada.

De todo el yeso que cubría el cuerpo, quedo el del brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha. "Que irónico" pensó Freddie. También tenía puesto el collarín.

-Hey ¡Te vez mucho mejor, hermano!-

-Los doctores están sorprendidos. Yo también.- Shane tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "Que hermosa" se dijo el genio.- Al parecer, por mi gran avance, me recuperare muy pronto. Pero me quieren hacer algunos estudios.-

-¿Para comprobar tu mejoramiento?- Dijo Freddie.

-Sí. Pero para investigar también, por qué razón me recupero tan rápido. El doctor dijo que, posiblemente en mi cuerpo exista alguna célula mutante o algo así.- Dijo, como si estuvieran preguntándole que hora era.

-Tal vez y James debería hacerse estudios también.-

-¿Yo por qué?-

-Tal vez y la célula que tiene Shane está en tu cuerpo. O simplemente este chico corre con mucha suerte.-

-Tú me das suerte.- "Mierda" Pensó Freddie, al sentir la mirada de James sobre él.

-Lo sé hermano, te doy suerte.- El genio de iCarly no sabía sí el moreno, era muy ingenuo o quiso ignorar todo.

Shane no dijo nada. Fue una suerte.

-¿Sabes? Acabas de matar un muy buen chiste.- Comento James, a su hermano.

-¿Eh?

-Supuse que seguirías exactamente igual que ayer. Hoy iremos a la feria, los chicos y yo. Te diría algo como "¿Quieres ir a la feria?" y luego me reiría. Eres un mal hermano.-

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Freddie no dijo nada. Seguramente era un tipo de humor entre hermanos. "¿Qué sería de mi vida, si tuviera un hermano?" pensaba el pequeño.

-Por cierto, hay una gran noticia.-

-¿A sí?

-Carlitos… ¿Le dices tú o yo?- James miraba a Freddie, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos pero cuando sintió los ojos de "la cara" regreso de golpe.

-Dile tú.-

-Tiene novia.-

-¡No! ¿En serio?- Shane parecía más sorprendido que si hubiera visto un cerdo-fantasma volador o peor aún, un chico heterosexual escribiendo Slash sobre sus series y caricaturas favoritas, eso sí que es enfermo*

-¿A quién crees que es?- Dijo Freddie. Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Por la cabeza de Shane, no paso ni un nombre.

-¿Quién?- Dijo algo rendido y manipulado por la curiosidad.

-Sam.- Soltó Freddie. La cara de Shane no era más que de impresión, más que la de enterarse sobre el moreno bajito y su nueva novia.

-Vaya sorpresa. Y pensar que Sam y Carly peleaban por quien me besaba primero.-

-¿Eh?- Dijo James.

-¿No le contaste la historia, Freddie?

-No. Apenas y tuvimos tiempo para hablar de otras cosas.- Por alguna razón, el apretón al "paquete Diamond" vino a la mente de los dos chicos.

-Les guste a primera vista a las chicas y se peleaban por mí. Un día, Carly estaba a punto de besarme, pero llego Sam, discutieron. Yo solo me enoje y llame al elevador y sin mirar di un paso hacia adelante… el elevador estaba en reparación y caí los ocho pisos.- James no creía que a su hermano le divirtiera ser el juguete de las chicas. Él prefería que las chicas fueran su juguete. Aunque comenzaba a sentir, que Freddie lo quería tratar como diversión, tal vez y solo era su imaginación.

-Nos tenemos que ir hermanito.- Freddie dejo de rezar en esos segundos. No quería que Shane contara sobre su pequeño pacto del beso.

-Cuídense. Disfruten la feria. Dentro de poco, yo estaré ahí.-

-Adiós, hermano.

-Adiós Shane.

-Adiós chicos.-

Y salieron de la habitación y del hospital, pensando en lo divertido que sería estar en la feria.

* * *

_**Única aclaración**_

*No se lo tomen a mal, pero me considero un tanto, enfermo mental por escribir esto. Pero, me gusta mucho. Al igual que el yaoi :D

* * *

Esta fue la primera parte del capítulo. Espero y hayan disfrutado o al menos perdido un poco el tiempo en este fic XD

Espero que dejen sus reviews. No sé cuándo actualizare, les pido por favor paciencia.

Gracias por leer.

Cuídense mucho.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
